


Predetermined Positions

by RensSaxophone



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone
Summary: A royalty AU(Warnings - homophobia)
Relationships: Hijirikawa Masato/Jinguuji Ren, Ichinose Tokiya/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Kudos: 8





	Predetermined Positions

Masato had been raised his entire life to be the King. Even as a young child he had spent almost all of his time in classes with his personal teachers, learning exactly how he should act at all times. These classes are what formed him into the quiet, polite, serious man that he was today. 

Masato had been surrounded by few people, growing up. Most of them were adults, his teachers and servants. The chefs that had taught him how to cook, despite that not being a lesson that his father had given him, but cooking (and especially baking) had become one of Masato’s favorite past-times. He loved sneaking into the kitchen late at night to make food. When he was a child, most of his food had come out inedible, but that was what kept him at it. He had tried, multiple times, to offer his personally cooked food to his father, but his father had refused and insisted that Masato spend his free time on something more useful. Masato had refused to give it up, but as he improved, he had stopped bringing it to his father upon the realization that no matter how talented he got at it, his father would never be supportive of it. 

His father wasn’t very supportive of his past-time of sewing, either. Another thing that Masato’s father commonly told him wasn’t _his_ responsibility. It was what the seamstresses were for. Much like cooking, it was considered useless. Masato would never live by himself, away from his castle, so there was no need for him to learn how to do it himself. After all, the Heir usually took over when the King was dead. It wasn’t always the case, but any Kings that lived past their time on the throne typically retired in wealth, keeping the chefs and seamstresses and servants. 

There was one of Masato’s skills that his father _was_ supportive of, and it was his calligraphy. After all, it was good for a King to have good penmanship for any signed documents. At least Masato could do something right in his father’s eyes. 

Masato also spent some time with a boy a few years older than him- Ranmaru. Masato had quite a few guards, but Ranmaru’s job had been set years before he’d be doing it. Ranmaru had been introduced to Masato as his future personal guard, because Ranmaru was the son of Masato’s father’s personal guard. 

_”Masato.” Masato’s father calls for him. Masato walks in stiffly, having already been escorted to the doorway by a maid his father had sent for him. “There’s a young man I would like you to meet.”_

_Masato walks in front of a boy. He looks to be only a bit older than Masato, but he’s a good deal taller, and it’s clear just from looking that he was likely stronger than Masato was. At the age of nine, Masato was fairly small for his age, but the size difference between the two still seemed strange to him. It was less strange, when his father continued talking._

_“This young man is Mister Kurosaki.” Masato immediately recognized the name. Ranmaru’s father had used to be the head guard. His father had run off, and Masato had heard rumors that he was dead, but while the boy’s father was working for Masato’s he had been very talented. Masato didn’t know this, but Ranmaru’s mother had retained a good relationship with Masato’s father despite the loss of Ranmaru’s father. Ranmaru wasn’t interested in continuing on in his father’s footsteps, but at the age of eleven and under his mother’s care, he had no choice._

_“Ranmaru.” The boy says, crossing his arms in front of him. Masato’s father purses his lips._

_“He is in training to become your personal guard.”_

_Masato bows at the waist politely. “Thank you.”_

_The boy, Ranmaru, seems almost annoyed at Masato’s response._

_“I would like the two of you to begin spending time together. It’s imperative that the two of you have a good relationship, for _Mister Kurosaki_ to do his job properly.”_

_Ranmaru scowls, but he stays silent this time. Masato’s father doesn’t seem pleased, but he finally excuses himself._

_“It’s… nice to meet you?” Masato is unsure, and admittedly intimidated by this boy. Masato was quick to tears, and he was a bit afraid that this boy might make him cry. Masato wasn’t used to _not_ being treated with respect. At most, he was given a polite indifference. _

_“Look.” Ranmaru’s voice is flat. “I’m only here because I have to be.”_

_“I’m… sorry.” Masato bows his head._

_“Get up.” Masato straightens quickly. “Don’t do that. You’re supposed to be above me, right?”_

_“I should never treat anyone as a lesser.” Masato says quietly. He spoke strangely, for a nine year old, but when he spends nearly all of his time schooling, it’s the only way he knows how to. “A good leader treats his people with respect.”_

_“Tch.” Ranmaru clicks his tongue. “What book did you get that from?”_

_“It’s what all of my instructors tell me.”_

_“Yeah.” Ranmaru’s eyes roll, and he huffs. “I know what your dad said, but you’re just a job. I’m not gonna be your friend.”_

_Masato was taken aback, and he could feel his eyes burn. He hangs his head. “I’m sorry.”_

_Ranmaru doesn’t give a response._

For the first few visits, Ranmaru kept to his word. He would hang around Masato, but he wouldn’t talk and he made it clear that he didn’t want to be there. But Masato had slowly grown on Ranmaru, and they had finally started speaking, and by the time Ranmaru was set to take over as Masato’s personal guard at the age of sixteen, they were close. 

The only other person Masato had been close to at that age was a nobleman named Ren.

_At the age of ten, Masato’s father had installed a large fountain in the back of their estate, and Masato had found himself drawn to it. It was a very straight-forward granite fountain, but it had a small waterfall at the top of it and that’s what really interested Masato the most. Masato had started to spend most of his free time sitting cross-legged on the lip of the fountain, watching the waterfall with a transfixed expression._

_And then came the day where Masato had found someone else near the fountain._

_Masato had stumbled back, seeing the young boy that definitely was _not_ supposed to be there. The boy seemed to be about Masato’s age, with bright orange hair and bright blue eyes. He notices Masato only a moment after Masato has noticed him, but he remains in place, sitting casually on the lip of the fountain, leaning on his hands behind him. _

_Masato’s expression is alarmed, but the boy just gives him an almost lazy smile._

_“You’re not supposed to be here.” Masato says, his voice almost shaking a bit._

_The boy laughs. “Actually, my dad is inside talking to the King.” The boy’s smile widens to a grin, and he lifts a hand, to point to a just barely visible estate, less than a mile away. “I live right there.”_

_Masato understands immediately. “A Jinguji.”_

_“You got it.” The boy laughs again. “But I prefer Ren.”_

_“You should go by your Noble name.” Masato’s voice is almost scolding. “You’re lucky to have it.”_

_The boy sighs, his smile finally dropping. “Lucky, huh?” The boy, Ren, smiles again, but this one seems fake, even to Masato. “I guess.”_

_“You sound unhappy.”_

_Ren shrugs. “I’m the third son. I don’t think I’m very lucky.” Ren moves to sit forward, pulling one of his legs up onto the lip of the fountain._

_“Would you rather be a first son?”_

_“I don’t think so.” Ren shakes his head. “I get away with a lot because-” Ren pauses, and for the first time that visit, he _frowns_. And then the smile is back, and he gives a laugh that’s just as fake as his smile. “I shouldn’t be bugging you. You’re going to be a king, right?” _

_“I am.” Masato slowly steps forward. “Someday.”_

_“Do you think you’re lucky?”_

_“...” Masato stays silent for a very long time. His voice is soft when he answers. “No.”_

That was the first time he had met Ren, but it wasn’t the last. At first, he only saw Ren when Ren’s father (and later, brother) would stop by to speak to his father, but then Ren started showing up _alone_. Ren often snuck away from his home to arrive at the fountain in time to see Masato during his daily break, and Masato had found himself growing closer to Ren. 

And then, at the peak of their friendship, Ren had been sent away. Ren’s behavior at his own home had slowly gotten worse and worse, especially after his father had passed. His eldest brother had finally set down his foot and had sent Ren to a neighboring Kingdom. Masato believes it was actually to meet women- Ren had been sent during a time of his life where boys typically started courting, and Masato assumes that his brother was hoping that Ren may find a woman that could straighten him out and turn him serious. 

It had hurt Masato when Ren was sent away. Masato had assumed it was the loss of a friend, because he refused to acknowledge that it could be more. 

_Masato had, for the first time, skipped his classes at the age of seventeen. He had sat himself by the fountain, and for the first time in quite a while he had sat there and cried._

_It was strange, to not have Ren. Honestly, Masato was cursing Ren. How hard was it for Ren to play nice? Ren had gotten himself sent away because he refused to do exactly that._

_Masato’s disappearance had alarmed his teachers. Normally, Ranmaru hung around him. He had since last year, when Masato turned sixteen. But Ranmaru didn’t hang around Masato while Masato was schooling, even though Ranmaru was officially done with his own training at the age of nineteen, but Ranmaru was considered a distraction and wasn’t allowed in Masato’s classrooms. Ranmaru had, however, been the first person alerted when Masato went missing._

_“Thought you’d be ‘ere.” Ranmaru comments. He moves to go sit besides Masato. “Ya really scared people, y’know.” Masato doesn’t say anything. Ranmaru gives him a long moment. “Is this because ‘a that Ren kid?”_

_Masato pulls his legs up onto the lip of the fountain, wrapping his arms around his legs and resting his chin on his knees. He nods._

_Ranmaru sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. “You wanna talk about it?”_

_“It’s not fair.” Masato says quietly. “But he’s… **stupid**.”_

_Ranmaru can’t stop the almost startled laugh, but he tries to catch it by ending it in an awkward cough. “Yeah?”_

_“Yeah.” Masato huffs, his grip on his legs tightening. “I… hate all of the responsibility. I hate constantly being told exactly what to do, and I hate following in my father’s footsteps- but I just bear it. I just do what I need to. And I wish that _Jinguji_ could have just sucked it up and done the same. This was just…. It was so preventable.”_

_“I know this ain’t what you wanna hear, but I get it. Ren’s side, I mean. Honestly, if I hadn’t actually started comin’ around on you, I wouldn’t be ‘ere. When I turned sixteen, I’d’ve been gone. You get it, too. If you put yerself away from missin’ Ren, I think you’d really get it. Yeah, you just handle it- but you don’t wanna. ‘N he doesn’t either. It sucks, bein’ told what you’re gonna be ‘n what you’re gonna do. I fuckin’ hate it. Even now, I don’t really care about followin’ in my dad’s footsteps.”_

_“Then why don’t you leave?” Masato’s voice is colder than he means for it to be. Ranmaru’s hand lands on his shoulder in a comforting gesture._

_“‘Cause I like you.” Ranmaru pats his shoulder and drops his hand, and then he shrugs. “‘N I bet ya if it were Ren’s choice, he’d still be ‘ere. He wasn’t tryin’ ‘t leave you, Masato.”_

_“He still did. And it was still preventable. And now he’s off to go get married, and he’ll be living with his new wife and-”_

_“ **Masato.** ” Masato stops speaking when Ranmaru cuts him off. There’s a level of understanding in Ranmaru’s expression that Masato isn’t sure **he** understands. “I know you’re hurt ‘n you’re sad, but give ‘im a ‘lil more credit, alright? Give him time. I’d bet he comes back.”_

_“Do… do you really think he will?”_

_“If he feels the same way about you as you do about him? Yeah. I think he will.”_

And then there was Tokiya. He had joined very shortly after Ren left. Tokiya wasn’t royal, or noble. He was actually just a normal townsperson before he had joined the staff at the castle. 

_”Masato.” Masato’s dad greets him. There is a boy in front of him, and Masato believes he’s around Masato’s age- perhaps just a bit younger. Tokiya was sixteen at the time. The boy is standing stiffly, clearly taking the entire situation very seriously. “This is Mister Ichinose. He will be joining as the newest advisor. At the moment, he is on a trial run granted from his test scores. They’re the highest in the town.”_

_The boy, Ichinose, bows. “A pleasure to meet you, Prince Hijirikawa.”_

_Masato’s head bows. “The same to you, Mister Ichinose.”_

_“This is an important lesson, Masato.” Masato’s father begins. “It is always important to remain on good terms with your council. When you are in a tough spot, they may be the only ones that you can rely on. Now, Ichinose, follow me. I will introduce you to the rest of your fellow council.”_

Masato’s dad passes shortly after Masato turns eighteen. Masato had stayed in his room for two days straight, until Ranmaru finally had enough and had entered the room against Masato’s wishes. 

“You can’t just stay in your room, Masato. ‘Ave you even eaten anythin’?” 

Masato was sitting in his bed. His room was a mess. Papers and ink and quills and thread and needles were scattered everywhere from Masato’s failed attempts to distract himself. His bed was a mess, and he looked like he’s been through hell and back, the deep bruises under his eyes looking so much worse with his skin- pale on a good day and ghostly white with how upset and exhausted he had run himself. Masato doesn’t answer, and Ranmaru approaches the bed, closing the door behind him. He stands at the end of Masato’s bed and crosses his arms. 

“Masato.”

Masato doesn’t even look up. 

“You’ve gotta talk ‘t me. ‘R someone. I’m not just gonna let you waste away in your room.”

“I can’t do it.” Masato says weakly. “I’m not ready.”

Ranmaru takes a moment, processing what Masato is telling him, and then he clicks his tongue. “I don’t think you’d ever be ready. But you don’t have a choice.”

“I don’t want to do this, Ranmaru.”

“...I know.” Ranmaru’s voice is grim. “But you don’t have a choice.” He repeats. “Yer people need you. Right now, _your_ throne is empty. You’re not at it alone, but you’ve gotta step up. It sucks and I won’t say it doesn’t. ‘N I know exactly how you felt about your dad, ‘n I know that no matter what that this situation is probably one ‘a the hardest you’ve been through.” Ranmaru sighs, his eyes closing. “You’re gonna do this. You don’t believe in yourself, but you’re a hell of a fighter, y’know? I’ve seen it before.”

“It was probably a fluke.”

“‘Course it wasn’t. But now-” Ranmaru walks closer, holding onto Masato’s upper arm. “You’re gonna come with me ‘n get some food, ‘n then you’re gonna go get some rest. We’ll figure everythin’ else out later.”

Masato isn’t confident at all, in taking the throne, but he has no choice. His difficulty starts almost immediately after taking the throne- because he first needs to address his father’s death to his kingdom. 

Masato sits in front of his council, sitting in his throne, Ranmaru standing directly at his side. Masato’s head advisor keeps glancing at Ranmaru. There are some others in Masato’s council, but out of all of them, he’s only close to one. Tokiya has remained on the council, and out of the five men in front of Masato, Tokiya is the only one that Masato has truly worked with. The rest of the council was chosen by his father and worked only for his father. 

Tokiya was not often listened to, Masato had learned when speaking to Tokiya. Tokiya tried to speak up, when called on by the King, but the other council had more credibility and no matter how good Tokiya’s ideas were, they were dismissed. Or, at best, the head of the council would ignore it and then later bring it up as if it were his own idea. That never had sat well with Masato, but there was nothing he could do. 

When Masato had smaller issues, he was sent to Tokiya. It was how he and Tokiya had become friends, and Masato had found that Tokiya’s ideas were usually good. 

“Masato.” That was something else that never sat well with Masato. In an informal setting, Masato didn’t mind being called by his first name. Ranmaru tended to be Masato’s exception, but that was because he had learned long ago that Ranmaru wouldn’t call him by anything but. Masato’s father had gotten his respected title from the head of the advisory, but Masato never had. Not even now, as the residing King. “This isn’t a conversation that your Royal Guard should sit in on.” 

Ranmaru makes no move to leave. 

“As your job is to advise me, Ranmaru’s job is to guard me.” Masato keeps his voice even. “He has my full trust. He can hear whatever advice you offer me.”

“That isn’t wise.” One of the other advisors speaks up. Masato holds up a hand. 

“My word on this is final.”

It doesn’t seem to sit well with anyone but Tokiya, but Masato notices the look that Tokiya sends Ranmaru. Nothing on Masato’s face changes, but he notices that Tokiya’s look is strange. It’s clear that there is more to their relationship than Masato has seen, but Tokiya is looking at Ranmaru in a way that not even Masato looks at him. It clearly isn’t platonic, but Masato wonders if it’s a want or if it’s mutual. When Masato glances at Ranmaru, Ranmaru’s expression holds restrained anger, but he does seem to purposefully not glance towards the man at the end of the line. Masato pushes these questions to the back of his mind. 

It isn’t his business, and this isn’t the time. Masato still can’t help but be curious. 

“What have you called us for?” A third member speaks. 

“I need to address my father’s death, and to announce my new reign.” Masato crosses his legs and folds his hands over his lap. “I would like advice on what approach to take.”

“Don’t.” The head advisor speaks. “Your father’s death is known. You should worry about your current job.”

“Are you-” Masato starts speaking, but he stiffens when he’s cut off. 

“You’re young and immature.” The head advisor sounds stern, and Masato realizes almost numbly that he’s _scolding_ Masato. “It’s a bad move, to speak in front of the public.”

“Actually-” Tokiya speaks up, but his quiet voice is easily drowned out by the head advisor. 

“You should continue with your studies. For now, I believe _we_ should call advisory meetings, for situations that call for them.” His voice sounds final. 

Masato glances at Ranmaru. Ranmaru stays silent, but there is a blazing anger beneath his expression, and it’s starting to show through. Masato had been extremely disrespected. 

Masato is silent for a long moment, and Tokiya speaks up, a bit meekly. “If I may-”

“Ichinose.” The head advisor stops him. Tokiya is sent disapproving looks by many of the other members. “We’ve settled this matter.”

Masato’s jaw tightens, breathing in sharply through his nose. “Excuse me.” Masato’s voice is the coldest it’s been yet. He can see Tokiya deflate at the scolding, but he can also see Ranmaru, tensed like a coil. “I am dismissing all of you- with the exception of Mister Ichinose.”

“Masato-” The head advisor is speaking sternly. “I’d like to speak with you, before you speak with Ichinose.”

Masato’s eyes narrow, but he finally gives a sharp nod. “I expect it to be fast. The rest of you are dismissed. Ichinose, please stand outside of the doors. I’ll have Ranmaru fetch you when I’m ready to speak with you.”

Tokiya bows. He’s the only one that does. The rest of the council simply leave, except for the head advisor. 

“Speak.” Masato’s voice is definitely cold now. 

“I don’t think that Ichinose is a good fit for this council.” The advisor speaks with a tone that holds something akin to offense. “He is the only one with opposing views, and he’s far too young and inexperienced. I personally do not believe that he should have passed his trial period, but I strongly believe he should be removed.”

Despite the fact that this man was the head of the council, he had no real power over who joined and who left. Masato notices Ranmaru’s hands, clenched into fists. Masato feels just as angry. He shifts, sitting ramrod straight, gripping the arms of his throne tight enough that his knuckles turn white. “Perhaps his opposing viewpoints could serve useful, should you ever let him speak. Head advisor or not, no one human will always be right, and shutting down views that differ from your own is what really shows inexperience. I am no sheep, and I will not let you think for me. Your job is to _aid_ me. Not control me. You’re dismissed.” 

Masato watches the man’s face change. The anger, the indignant expression that turns into a forced indifference as he turns and leaves. Masato gives it a long moment, slumping back in his chair and breathing out heavily. Ranmaru seems to take a moment for himself, to get his anger under control. 

“Stuck up ass.” Ranmaru grumbles under his breath. Masato gives a weak laugh. 

“For once, I agree.” Masato sighs, letting his head fall back against his chair. “It doesn’t feel right, does it? To not address this.” 

“Sounds like a terrible idea ‘t me.” Ranmaru admits. “If I were on the other end, I wouldn’t want dead silence. ‘Specially when they _do_ know the old King’s dead. You’re gonna cause a panic, not lettin’ ‘em know what’s goin’ on.”

Masato nods. “Will you go get Tokiya?”

Ranmaru grunts. Masato realizes as Ranmaru heads off that Masato hadn’t called him Ichinose and Ranmaru hadn’t questioned it. As far as Masato had previously known, Ranmaru and Tokiya weren’t close. Masato can, at least, excuse this one. After all, Ranmaru was solely a first name person. He didn’t deal with family names, and perhaps this was an example of that. 

Or maybe it was an example of something more, Masato thinks with some amusement. 

Ranmaru returns with Tokiya trailing behind him. Just a little closer than most people tended to ever get to Ranmaru. Ranmaru does return to Masato’s side, however, and Tokiya returns in front of Masato. Tokiya doesn’t bow, but Masato doesn’t expect him to. Tokiya is always polite, but he’s friendlier when it’s just them and Masato doesn’t feel disrespected. 

“Tokiya.” Masato greets. “I hope you don’t mind if we just get into things.”

Tokiya nods. “Of course not.”

“What was it that you were trying to say in the council meeting?”

A look of nervousness crosses Tokiya’s face, and Ranmaru speaks up. “Relax. ‘S just a question.”

Masato and Tokiya glance towards Ranmaru, but Tokiya finally nods again. “Yes, well… I was just going to bring up that I think it would be a better idea to address this. To create a list of things you plan to do or upkeep, and to officially announce yourself as King. You’ve met with some of the town, and you’ve been seen- but it’s your job to reassure the people of this Kingdom. I feel that they’d appreciate you stepping forward. Silence may cause some distrust or uncertainty, and in an already uncertain time, I feel that may make things… worse.”

Masato listens intently, and he nods. “Thank you, Tokiya. I appreciate your feedback.” Masato pauses, and there’s a long moment as Masato thinks. He glances at Ranmaru. “Ranmaru, would you mind stepping out for a moment?”

A look of clear uncertainty crosses his face before it disappears and he nods. “Don’t do anythin’ stupid.” Ranmaru mumbles, before he does leave the room. Tokiya looks nervous as well, when the doors close behind him. 

“Relax, Tokiya.” Masato says gently. “It’s nothing bad.” Masato’s smile is small, a corner of his lips lifting. “In fact, I’d like to say this is good news.” Tokiya looks curious, the nerves not entirely disappeared. “I’m sure it’s an easy guess, that I am… not having an easy time with any of this. I find that none of this is easy, and while I may have been prepared for this my entire life, I’m not ready. I have eyes on me at all times, and many of them are waiting for me to fail and it is _exhausting_. I can’t handle this- not when the few people that I’m meant to rely on are among those waiting for me to fail. And that is why I would like to offer _you_ the position of my head advisor.” Tokiya looks shocked, but Masato isn’t yet done speaking. “My father formed a council based off of his own comfort with running this kingdom, and he chose those whose thoughts aligned with his. I am not my father, and it seems that I don’t share those beliefs. I do, however, trust you. I trust you far more than I trust the rest of the council combined. Do you accept this position?”

“I-” Tokiya clears his throat, and then he does bow. “Of course. Thank you.”

Masato’s smile comes a bit easier. “I’m glad to hear it. I believe my own mind is made up, but I find it fair to ask you anyways. I have plans to disband the rest of the council. I will, of course, be finding new members to replace them, but you’ve worked with all of them closer than I have.”

“...Do you give me permission to speak my mind?” Tokiya’s voice is a bit hesitant. 

“Be as brutally honest as you feel is necessary.”

“I find that the head advisor is a pain to work with.” Tokiya admits grimly. “He doesn’t take to any ideas that aren’t in line with his own, and he refuses to consider change. His priority does not lie with the people. The others seem to follow his words, no matter what they are. They don’t often give their own opinions. I’m… I’m a bit of an outcast among them, admittedly.”

“And why do you believe that is?”

Tokiya winces, and Masato’s head tilts at his reaction. “I’d like to believe the main reason is just that I think differently than they do.”

“But that’s not the only reason?”

Tokiya gets quiet for a very long time, and he bows his head. “It… it has been… _implied_ that their opinion of me is lower due to my… preference of company.”

Masato thinks of Ranmaru. “Tokiya, are you gay?”

Tokiya winces again, but he nods. 

“Pick your head up.” Masato’s voice is firm, and there is a layer of fear on Tokiya’s face when he does. “My father was very set in his ways, and he was very… discriminatory. Especially towards sexuality. That is something that I have been raised to think about, but is something I’d like to… change. You are my friend, and knowing this isn’t going to change my opinion on you, nor will it affect your new position.” There is a very obvious sense of relief on Tokiya’s face that his stoic expression can’t quite hide. “You’ve lived in the town for your entire life. I’d like you tell me what their opinions are on… homosexuality. At least what you know.”

“It’s growing to be more accepted.” Tokiya admits. “Most nobles have yet to come around on the idea, but many townspeople have opened up to the idea. ...Most same-sex couples still keep themselves discreet, but there are still same-sex relationships.”

Masato nods. “I’d like to keep improving that, then.”

Tokiya smiles. It’s small, but Masato can still see a large amount of relief. “I’m glad to hear that.”

“You’re dismissed, Tokiya. Thank you.”

Tokiya does bow this time. As Tokiya leaves, Masato speaks again. His voice is just a bit less clear, because he has his hand over his mouth to hide his smile. 

“If you and Ranmaru have some things to discuss, I don’t mind if you discuss them now- but when you’re done, please let him know he can come back in.” 

“O-Of course.” Tokiya glances back just long enough for Masato to see Tokiya’s growing blush. It’s a quick glance, but as Tokiya leaves, Masato can see how red the back of his neck is.

Later that day, Masato sends a messenger to spread the news that he’s going to speak publicly the next day. The next day, he steps in front of a fairly large crowd, to both announce and lament his father’s death, but to also explain that he, as the heir to the throne, was taking his father’s place. Masato felt that his father’s response was stronger, but the people hadn’t had a _poor_ response to Masato. Masato wasn’t put off. After all, he had yet to have a chance to gain any respect and his family name wasn’t enough to inspire confidence in his subjects. 

Less than an hour after Masato has spoken, his previous head advisor storms into his throne room. Masato isn’t surprised, but he still sits up stiffly. Ranmaru’s hand hovers over the sword at his side, alerted by the aggressive air the man has about him. 

“Masato.” Masato hates the way the man is speaking to him. The complete lack of respect. Perhaps if the man had at least feigned some he wouldn’t have lost his job. “I believe I advised you _against_ what you’ve just pulled.”

“Ah, I’m glad you’ve arrived.” Masato entirely disregards the man’s frustration. “It saves me the time to call you. I’m afraid that you’ve been replaced in your position. Thank you for your time serving me, but I no longer need your service.”

It was harsh. It was harsher than Masato usually liked to be, but Masato was _done_. He was done being disrespected and misled. He was done with the lack of respect this man had for his colleagues, and he didn’t appreciate how the man had looked at Ranmaru through most of yesterday’s audience. 

“What?” The man sputters, indignant. “I’ve been in this council for years!” 

“And I appreciate your service, but you are no longer needed. Thank you. You are dismissed.”

Ranmaru’s hand doesn’t leave his sword, but Masato can swear there’s some smugness in his expression. The man takes a step forward, and Ranmaru takes a step towards him. 

“King told you to get out. Scram.”

Masato thinks that the man is shaking in his anger, but it was very clear that he wouldn’t be beating Ranmaru in any type of fight. The man finally turns, his head held high in his anger, and he leaves. Masato waits a long moment after he’s gone to speak, and Ranmaru doesn’t move from in front of him until Masato does. 

“One down, three more to go.” Masato sighs. “And then the challenge of finding a new council begins.”

“There’s a couple ‘a nobles you could check.” Ranmaru’s answer comes easily. “‘R ask Tokiya. ‘M sure he knows some people.”

“Oh?” Masato’s voice is amused, and Ranmaru’s head turns to look over Masato’s face. 

“What?” He grunts. 

Masato’s smile turns almost teasing. “You seem to have a rather high opinion of Tokiya.”

“He’s yer head advisor now, right?”

Masato’s smile turns into a grin. “He told you, did he?”

Ranmaru’s eyes widen, just a bit, when he realizes he _hadn’t_ heard that news from Masato. Masato laughs, trying to hide it in his hand. 

“It’s fine, Ranmaru. I don’t mind that the two of you have something going on. As long as it doesn’t affect your work, which clearly, it hasn’t.”

Ranmaru grumbles something under his breath that Masato can’t quite make out, but he thinks he does hear the word ‘Thanks’.

Masato’s next step is to release the rest of the council, and while they do take it better than the previous head advisor had, they also try to dissuade Masato from releasing them- using experience and status as excuses. 

The next step is finding others. Masato reaches out to one noble that he had met before. It was a brief meeting, but Masato had more confidence in this man than he had in his previous council, and the man, Camus, had agreed. His next was Tokiya’s fellow scholar back when he had been in school- a calm, quiet, serious man named Ai. 

“Two more, yeah?” Ranmaru had brought up after Ai had officially accepted the position and left. 

Masato had gotten quiet. “I may keep a smaller council.” He admits. “I’m not sure that I’ll be searching for more. Though-”

Ranmaru’s eyebrow raises, glancing at Masato. Masato is staring at Ranmaru. “What?”

“I’d like to ask _you_ , Ranmaru, to be a part of the council.”

“Huh?” Ranmaru looks a bit taken aback, and he rubs the back of his neck. “Look, I’m flattered ya trust me that much, but I dunno much about runnin’ a Kingdom.”

“I know.” Masato shifts a bit, but his opinion is clear. “I don’t expect you to change your opinion. But this is… more of an invitation, to allow you speak during the meetings. You _do_ have valuable input.”

“...If it’s not official, maybe we could make it work. But I wouldn’t take my opinion over any ‘a the rest ‘a yer council.”

Masato smiles at Ranmaru, which makes Ranmaru huff and shake his head. It only makes Masato’s smile wider.

It’s nearly a month later when Ranmaru walks into Masato’s throne room. He seems normal, but Ranmaru wasn’t a great actor and Masato knew him well. Ranmaru was too stiff, and his expression was _too_ stoic. “What is it, Ranmaru?” 

Ranmaru’s demeanor had Masato on edge. “You’ve got a visitor.” Ranmaru’s voice is gruff. 

“Who?”

“Think it’d be better if ya just saw ‘em.”

“Ranmaru-”

“I wouldn’t let anythin’ bad happen.” Ranmaru assures, though it still feels stiff. “‘N I wouldn’t prolonge it if I didn’t feel like I should.”

Masato sighs, running his hands over his face. Ranmaru had already managed to stress him out. “Okay. Let them in.” 

As Ranmaru does, Masato fixes himself. He sits upright, his feet planted firmly in front of him and his arms stiff at his side, resting on the armrests of his throne, his face carefully emotionless. 

It all breaks, when the man walks in. Masato slumps for just a second before he pushes himself off of his chair with an undignified urgency, stumbling forward until he can wrap his arms around Ren. 

Ren’s chuckle is nervous. Something that Masato hadn’t heard much, back before Ren left. Ren can’t lift his hands before Masato recoils back, and when he finally sees Ren’s face- there’s some hurt. 

“I’m… I’m sorry. That was unprofessional.” Masato swallows hard and turns away. 

“Masa-” Ren’s voice is sad. “I’m sorry I’ve been gone so long.”

Ranmaru hasn’t reentered the room. The doors were closed and there were no other people inside of it. Masato and Ren had privacy. Masato’s hand lifts to his chest. His heart was beating too fast- uncomfortably so, like it was bound to escape from his chest. He could feel tears in his eyes and it felt as if he were thrown back to sitting on the fountain, crying over Ren’s departure. “There’s no need to apologize.” Masato’s voice is thick. It gives him away. Knowing how badly he’s lost his composure makes the short, fake laugh he lets out tremble. “I never got a letter to your wedding. Have you found the lucky girl?”

“Of course I haven’t.” Ren says softly. Masato isn’t facing Ren, so he doesn’t see when Ren closes the distance. Ren’s arms wrap around Masato’s waist, pressed up behind Masato. It was unfamiliar to Masato now, but Ren had always been hands on. Masato was normally awkward with intimacy at best, and uncomfortable at worst, but Ren’s casual openness with throwing an arm over Masato’s shoulders, or hugging Masato upon seeing him or grabbing Masato’s hand so casually that Masato hadn’t even thought anything of it had grown normal, before Ren left. 

But now the warmth was strange. Ren’s touch was that of what felt like a stranger, and that’s what breaks Masato. Masato finally starts to cry- slowly and silently at first, but he breaks into audible sobs very shortly after. Ren holds him as he cries. 

Masato remembers being a child, and how Ren would always do his best, when Masato started crying. Masato had been quite the crybaby when he was young, and Ren had seen the waterworks more times than Masato could count. 

Ren had found a solution, back when they were young. 

One of Ren’s hands release Masato, to pet through his hair. Ren sings, his voice soft- it’s a lullaby that Ren’s mother had sung him when Ren was a baby, before she had passed away, and it was one that Ren had always used to help calm Masato’s tears. Masato’s crying gets worse before it gets better, but it finally dies down into sniffles. 

“I won’t leave again.” Ren promises quietly, when the lullaby has finished and Masato’s tears have stopped. His hand has yet to still, brushing themselves through Masato’s hair. 

“I’m confused.” Masato’s voice breaks. 

Ren lets out an exhale, meant to sound amused but too soft to really land it. “I know. But I want to help you figure it out. ...Will you let me?”

“...Let’s… Let’s go to the fountain.” Masato says weakly. 

“Okay.” Ren slowly lets go of Masato. Slower than Masato had expected. Masato wipes his face with his sleeve, but it only serves to make his face more of a mess. Ren lets out another breath. “Wait a minute.” Ren reaches into his breath pocket of his coat, to take out a handkerchief. 

“You’ll ruin it.” Masato puts up a hand, but Ren gently knocks it away, to wipe off Masato’s face. 

“I can always wash it.” Ren assures. “Don’t worry about it.”

Masato sighs, but Ren is already done wiping off his face. 

They travel to the fountain, and Masato sits on the lip, his head hung. Ren sits right next to him. 

“You left.” Masato says quietly. 

“I didn’t want to.” Ren’s voice is soft. 

“...You could have kept your head down.” Masato’s voice breaks. “How many times have we talked about our status? About how we wish it was different? ...But I did it. I kept my head down and I kept everything in check and I managed. I still am. ...It was hard. It was hard to miss you and-” Masato freezes, turning his head. His hands grip the edge of the lip beneath him so hard that his hands ache. “...I just wish you could have pretended.”

“I’m sorry that I left you alone to deal with all of this.” Ren isn’t looking at Masato either. “But it wasn’t that easy, Masa. I hope you believe me on that. I know you were hurt, but it was just... “ Ren hangs his head. “Difficult.”

“...You’re back. But you said you weren’t married?”

“I’m not.” Ren’s head lifts. “Not married, I mean. I am back.” Ren’s smile is sad. “I think my brother wishes that I _had_ found a girl to settle down with, but he settled with the fact that I’ve mellowed out.”

“Why?” 

“What do you mean?” Ren’s voice is careful. Masato still knows Ren. Masato knows that Ren has multiple answers- so Masato asks multiple questions. 

“Why didn’t you get married? ...Why did you finally give in to your brother?”

Ren’s eyes close. “Masa- I’ll give you answers if you want them, but I’m not sure that you do.”

“You don’t know what I want.” Masato says, but the bite is missing from his words. “Tell me.”

“...I didn’t get married because I had feelings for someone else.” Masato winces. He swallows hard, but he interrupts Ren before Ren can continue. 

The pain in his chest should be surprising- but the accompanying thought helps him understand, and fills him with even more confusion than he had started with. He wishes that the person Ren was pining over were him. 

“And that’s why you’re back? You pulled yourself together to get together with the girl you love?” Masato’s voice is colder than he means it to be.

Ren’s voice is too soft. Especially for the way that Masato interrupted him. “Almost.” Ren’s hand is so close to Masato’s, but the gesture is the same- he’s gripping the lip of the fountain so tightly that Masato isn’t sure what’s likely to go first, Ren’s hand or the granite fountain.”I-” Ren’s voice sounds vulnerable. The last time that Masato had heard this tone was when Ren had told him that he was being sent away. Or when Ren was telling Masato about memories involving his mother. “I came back for you, Masa.”

Masato has a few knee-jerk reactions that he manages to keep to himself. He doesn’t believe Ren. He wants to tell Ren that he’s lying. He wants to ask Ren not to do this to him. Finally he manages on a one word response. “Really?”

Ren’s expression is sad. “Really.” His voice is so quiet that Masato is almost straining to hear it over the sound of the waterfall behind them. “I thought about you a lot, you know. I… I wish I had said something, before I left. But I don’t know that I ever really thought about it until I was already gone. I know your dad was… was very _strict_ about this kind of thing. I know you may have the same mindset. But I’m not going to marry, because I don’t think I’m going to be able to be over you. ...Please don’t be angry, Masa.”

Masato’s laugh is a bit harsh, abrupt and tearful. “Mad? Ren, I-” Masato has to turn his head, swallowing hard. “I’m confused.” His voice drops. “I… I’m trying to change things. Regarding… this exact thing. My father did instill harsh opinions in my head and it’s hard to change but… the way I feel about you is stronger than it should be. I don’t… I think I always knew, Ren. I think I knew the day you left, and I think even Ranmaru knew- but I didn’t fully realize until… right now. Until I was jealous, thinking that you had fallen for someone else-” Masato is struggling to pull up words, but it’s enough for Ren, who’s hand lifts to turn Masato’s head. 

Ren’s face is close, but he doesn’t move further. “Masa, can I kiss you?”

It’s a question Masato had never been asked. A question Masato wasn’t sure that he’d ever actually receive. His father had passed before he could arrange a marriage for Masato, and Masato’s sister and mother no longer lived with him, now that he was King. Masato had never been interested in the noble women that occasionally stopped by and he had been hung up on Ren long before he realized that he had been. 

Masato can’t speak- but he nods. 

Ren’s lips press to his. It’s gentle, and while Ren’s hand slides to cup Masato’s cheek, he doesn’t hold Masato in the kiss. Masato still doesn’t pull away from it, until Ren finally does. 

Ren’s sad expression is gone. It’s lighter. It’s hopeful. Masato feels some pressure lift from his chest now that Ren’s somber expression has faded. 

Masato had never liked seeing Ren sad.

“I don’t know how to do this, Ren. I… we can’t go public. Not now.”

“I know.” Ren’s voice is soft, but there is a grim undertone. “We won’t be public with it. Not now. If we can’t ever, we can figure it out. And we can go slow. As slow as you need.”

Masato’s exhale is shaky. Ren’s hand hasn’t left his cheek and despite how _nervous_ Masato feels, he can’t bring himself to ask Ren to remove it. “You’re… you’re not leaving again?”

“I’m not.” Ren assures quickly. “I’m not leaving.”

Masato’s shoulders slump, and his hand covers the one Ren has on his face. He’s silent. 

Ranmaru had been hovering over Masato more than usual recently- which really was saying something because Ranmaru already spent a lot of time with Masato.

Masato had finally asked him about it. 

“Ranmaru. You know you don’t have to be here every minute, right?” Masato sighs. Ranmaru glances at him, and he raises an eyebrow. 

“I know how ‘t do my job.”

“Yes. But maybe a bit _too_ well. You can have time off.”

Ranmaru clicks his tongue. “Just trust me.”

“You’re hanging around more.” Masato insists. “Will you at least tell me why?”

Ranmaru sighs. “This isn’t anythin’ _you_ need ‘t worry about, but Toki’s heard some shit comin’ from the town. Mostly from the nobles. Like the guys you let go a while ago.”

“Is there proof I’m in danger?”

Ranmaru’s jaw tightens. “Technically no. Doesn’t mean I’m gonna play around with it.”

Masato lets it drop that day, but the very next day, Masato is sitting upright, stiffly. “Ranmaru.” Ranmaru’s eyebrow raises, but Masato lifts a hand when Ranmaru tries to take his spot by Masato’s side. “Stay there.” Ranmaru’s eyes narrow, but he does stop. 

“What’s this?”

“I’m promoting you.” Masato says simply. “To commander.” 

“No.”

Masato’s eyes narrow this time. “This isn’t a question.”

“Why?”

“...” Masato’s silence makes Ranmaru suspicious. He scowls. 

“You can force me ‘t accept this, but I dunno if you know exactly what yer askin’ me.”

“I know what a commander is, Ranmaru.”

Ranmaru makes a noise. A hum. “Guess we’ll see.”

The next day Masato escorts Ranmaru to the trainees- even though Ranmaru knows exactly where the training building is. Ranmaru’s wearing a scowl the entire time, and Masato can tell that it makes the newer recruits nervous. Masato simply announces Ranmaru’s new title and excuses himself. 

It’s less than an hour later when Ranmaru walks back in, taking his place at Masato’s right hand side. 

“Ranmaru-” Masato starts sternly, and Ranmaru just clicks his tongue. Masato frowns, but he continues talking over the interruption. ”I believe I assigned you as commander.”

“Yeah. ‘M already done. I told you that ya didn’t understand what that job was.”

“Ranmaru.”

“Relax. I mean it. My dad was your dad’s commander y’know.” 

Masato feels his face go a bit red. He doesn’t want to admit that Ranmaru might have been right- that Masato actually wasn’t overly familiar with the commander’s duty. His class hadn’t covered much about the soldiers that Masato’s family commanded. Masato has no reason to doubt that Ranmaru’s father _was_ the commander, but it wasn’t something Masato actually had known. 

“I’m basically tellin’ ya that I can be both yer commander and yer personal guard. It’s not hard. Just a ‘lil more work.”

Masato sighs, sinking back into his throne. 

He doesn’t take back the title, because now it’s too late. Masato’s point wasn’t to make it seem like Ranmaru wasn’t talented- but that’s what would be implied, should he revoke Ranmaru’s new title. And he couldn’t just shift Ranmaru somewhere else, for better or worse, because that would look bad on both of them. 

Masato notices that the only changes that really come from it are that Ranmaru has to take some time early in the morning to direct the troop, and that he has more to add when the council meets. 

Masato and Ren had been meeting more once again as well. Usually Ren visits Masato in his throne room. 

“You seem pale.” Ren frowns, seeming genuinely concerned. 

“I’ve been busy.” Masato sighs. He’s still sitting in his throne, though Ren has come up to him to place a hand on his cheek, his eyes searching Masato’s face. His thumb brushes across Masato’s cheek. 

“Are you able to take a break? Maybe it would help to step outside.”

“I’m tired of the backyard.” Masato’s eyes close. His voice shows just how tired he really is. “I’ve probably counted every blade of grass on the grounds.” He scowls. A bad habit picked up from Ranmaru, he thinks dryly. 

Ren actually glances around before he responds. Masato isn’t sure what he’s doing at first- but then he figures out that he’s looking to make sure Ranmaru isn’t in the room. His voice lowers, and he has a sly, mischievous smile on. “Then let’s sneak out. Later tonight you and I can head outside of the castle for a while.”

Masato’s eyes widen a bit. It was something he hadn’t even considered. He isn’t going to ask if it’s allowed because he knows very well that it isn’t- so he asks a different question. “Is it safe?”

“I promise that I will keep you safe, Masa.” Ren’s smile softens. “Trust me.”

Masato stays quiet for a very long moment, and his voice is hardly a whisper. “Okay.”

“When you go to bed tonight, step out onto the balcony. Wear something comfortable.” Ren leans forward to press a kiss to Masato’s forehead, and Masato lets his eyes close again. He had fallen back into the comfort of Ren’s affections. 

Ren’s kiss was warm, and the warmth spread down to his chest and wrapped around his body. 

It made him feel safe. 

The last time Masato had ever felt so comfortable with anyone touching him in any way was when he was a child and his mother would hold him and hum. It stopped when he reached the age of six, but Masato still had vague memories- nothing exact, but he could almost vividly remember the feelings. 

Ren holds the kiss longer than he usually would, but he does finally pull back and Masato can immediately feel the loss. Masato reaches out, taking Ren’s wrist in his hands, and Ren sighs. Ren ducks his head to press his forehead to Masato’s. 

“I’ll be back tonight.” Ren’s soft smile is almost a bit sad. 

Masato’s returning one falters quickly after he forces it up. Ren’s free hand tilts Masato’s head up, so that Ren can kiss Masato. It’s slow, and it’s soft, and Masato thinks it’s over far too soon despite how long Ren holds it. 

“Tonight.”

That night, Masato nearly forgets to change his clothes, too focused on getting to his balcony to leave with Ren. He knew it wouldn’t be for long, and he felt clammy, his mouth dry and his heart pounding from nerves. After all, this wasn’t something Masato usually did. 

He felt only mildly relieved, knowing that Ranmaru was likely with Tokiya and would be until he went to the barracks in the morning. Masato would likely be tired, and Ranmaru likely wouldn’t miss it- but Masato would figure out his excuse in the morning. Masato doesn’t have much in the way of casual clothing, but he does wear some of the most simple clothing he does own, and he quickly makes his way to his balcony. Ren is already outside. 

Masato’s castle was two stories tall, but Masato’s bedroom was on the ground floor. Masato’s bedroom was one of the two on the ground floor- with the second being Ranmaru’s. Ranmaru’s room was fairly close to Masato’s, in case of emergency. It makes it easier for Ren to help lift Masato over the railing from the other side, but it also adds to Masato’s nerves of being caught. Ren knows how close Ranmaru’s room is, remaining completely silent. He does flash Masato a reassuring smile before he takes Masato’s hand, squeezing it. He begins to pull Masato with him, and Masato goes. 

The night is warm, which makes Ren’s hand feel almost feverish, but Masato usually ran cold and the warmth was nice. They don’t travel far, but Masato is completely lost. He had been out of his home before, but only to the town and they were heading in the opposite direction of that. 

Ren leads him to a beach. Masato had known that they lived near an ocean, and he had read up on beaches before, but this was the first time he had ever gotten to actually visit one. His nerves change to excitement, looking out at the water with wide eyes. He’s so transfixed that he doesn’t notice that Ren’s eyes aren’t on the dark blue water in front of them, choosing to fixate on Masato’s awed face instead. 

“I was hoping you’d like this.” Ren says softly. “It was a guess, but I thought you’d appreciate it.”

“I’ve never been.” Masato admits. “...If it weren’t for you, I’m not sure that I ever would have gotten the chance. Thank you.”

“Of course.” Ren gently squeezes Masato’s hand. “Why don’t we take off our shoes and walk along the shoreline? We don’t have much time to stay out, but we should enjoy what we have.”

Masato nods. “I’d like that.” 

They release their hands long enough to take off their shoes, and they end up leaving them in the sand near where they entered the beach. Masato chooses to roll up his pants- something Ren doesn’t have to do. Ren had chosen a shirt with shorter sleeves and pants that stopped mid-calf. Masato does wish he had better clothing than what he was wearing, but his excitement exceeds his wish for a better suited outfit. Ren takes his hand again, and they walk so that Masato is closest to the ocean. 

“I don’t know how to swim.” Masato admits. “I’ve never been in water deeper than a basin.”

“...Maybe someday I can teach you.” Ren says, his voice thoughtful. “I learned from a young age. I’m sure you know I was a bit rambunctious.” Ren laughs. “I was taught by my butler. I’m not sure if you remember George.”

“I do.” Masato’s voice is amused. “He’d always be the one to come and get you when they caught you sneaking over.”

Ren chuckles. “I nearly forgot about that.” He’d give a playful huff. “But he taught me at my dad’s request. I think it was assumed that I’d eventually find my way here, or a place like it and manage to drown myself. I was actually pretty afraid of the water at first- but of course, after I learned to swim I took to it pretty fast. If I wasn’t with you, I was probably here. ...I doubt I’ll be able to teach you anytime soon, but maybe someday we can figure something out. After all, you have to have an heir- whether it be through adoption or your sister’s children. Maybe someday you’ll retire, and you and I can find some place near the ocean and you could just… relax. I know you’ve never had the chance.”

“I’d like that.” Masato says, though his voice is resigned. “I think that may be a dream out of my reach, but I’d say that’s a dream nonetheless.”

“Something has to work out sometime, Masa.”

“...How much do you keep up on the town, Ren?”

“Here and there.” Ren glances to Masato’s face. “Why do you ask?”

“I passed a law.” Masato’s voice is serious. He actually can’t look at Ren’s face as he speaks. “...Ranmaru was worried about it. He was worried how some in the town may take it, and how some of the nobles would- but I passed it anyways. ...I’ve changed the rules of marriage. I’ve been slowly trying to help lessen the stigma around homosexuality, and I’ve made it accepted, in the eyes of the law, to marry someone of the same gender.”

“Oh?” Ren’s eyes widen, clearly surprised. “How… how was that taken?” Ren’s expression shows that he is concerned. 

“There was a mixed response.” Masato sighs. “Some people were ecstatic. They were either happy that I passed it, or they were supportive of the idea. Of course, there were also those that were outraged. I’ve gotten threats.”

Ren frowns. “Masa… I… I want this to change as much as you do. And I appreciate all of the work you’re doing to change it- but I don’t want this to be at the expense of _you_. I know in theory it’s selfish. I know that you having the power to change things is an important thing, but if it comes down to having you for a very long time or only ever seeing you in a _history book_ , I’d rather keep you. Even at the cost of pushing back the change.”

“...I know, Ren. But I’m doing this for the same reason. It’s an extremely selfish sentiment. I don’t want to hide for my entire life. I’m still young now, but if I change nothing, it’s going to start becoming obvious that I’m not looking for a Queen and I’m not trying for an heir and it’s not going to go over well. ...And I want to be with you, Ren. I don’t want to hide for… for both of us. I want to make things better for us- and helping others like us, in situations that are similar in any way is just the cherry on top.”

“Just be careful, Masa.” The tide has risen, wetting both Masato’s and Ren’s feet. Ren lets go of Masato’s hand to wrap around his waist, pulling Masato to his side. Masato can feel Ren’s deep breath. The vulnerability is back in his tone. “I love you. I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

Masato can feel his entire expression soften, and he glances away. The sentiment isn’t lost on him, but he can feel his face heat up. This is the first time that Ren has said that he loves Masato. Masato swallows hard, and he nods. His voice is soft, almost drowned out by the waves, but he knows Ren hears it. “I love you, too.”

Ren and Masato sneak out three more times to the beach over the next few months, but on their way back after the third time, they see Ranmaru, leaning out of _Masato’s_ balcony. 

Something hits Masato, when he sees Ranmaru. Ranmaru’s back is pressed to the railing, his arms crossed over his chest. He’s glaring at them, but Masato can see the worry underlying the expression. He’s not wearing a shirt, and his pants are clearly sleep clothes- and Masato’s first thought is of a disapproving father. 

Masato can feel his chest constrict with his next, bittersweet thought. 

Ranmaru almost was like Masato’s father, despite the mere two year age gap. But while Ranmaru did act like his father- he acted like the father Masato had always wished his real father had acted like. 

Masato knows his expression is guilty, when he approaches Ranmaru. He can almost picture Ren’s sheepish, nervous grin. 

Ranmaru takes a long look at them and then drags his hand over his face. “You guys can’t keep doin’ this.” Before Masato has a chance to speak, Ranmaru cuts him off. “I know about the other times. You just got back ‘fore I could get ‘ere ‘t scold you.”

“I’m sorry.” Masato bows his head.

“Stop.” Ranmaru clicks his tongue. That was normally his reaction when Masato got formal with him. More formal than Masato usually was, anyways. “I get that it’s hard. But just because it’s tough doesn’t change yer situation. ‘M gonna assume you two weren’t doin’ anythin’ stupid, but you just never know Masato.” Ranmaru sighs, closing his eyes for a moment before he opens them. His stare fixes on both of them. “I’d hate ‘t see anythin’ happen ‘t either of ya.” Ranmaru pushes off of the railing, but he holds a hand out to Masato. Ren helps lift him, and Ranmaru helps pull Masato in. “‘M not gonna say you two did anything _wrong_. I get it. Bein’ stuck in the castle fuckin’ sucks. ‘Specially for you, Masato. But you need ‘t be careful.” Ranmaru gently flicks Masato’s forehead. “I wish I could just let ya out, but yer gonna have ‘t figure somethin’ else out ‘t get your fix. No more leavin’. _’Specially_ without lettin’ me know.”

Masato understands where Ranmaru is coming from. He can’t bring himself to be angry about it. He knows very well that Ranmaru is coming from a place of well warranted concern, but it doesn’t lessen the sting of knowing that this would be the last time. Masato can only nod. 

Ren smiles. It’s sad. It only worsens the squeeze in Masato’s chest. 

“I’ll be seein’ ya, Ren.” Ranmaru sighs. 

Ranmaru doesn’t stop Ren when he reaches over the banister to gently squeeze Masato’s upper arm. “I’ll be by tomorrow.” 

When Ren comes by the next afternoon, it’s very shortly before dinner. “I’m afraid I won’t be staying long right now.” Ren admits. Ranmaru left them alone- but not before leaving with a warning that he’d be keeping an eye on Masato’s balcony that night. “And I’m not going to go against Ran’s wishes.” It had been to Ranmaru’s chagrin that Ren had started calling him by a nickname. Masato was sure that Ranmaru didn’t hate it as much as he acted like he did- but his moaning had only strengthened Ren’s resolve to continue the nickname. “Because he does have a point.” Ren sighs, his eyes closing. “If something truly bad were to happen, I may not be enough to protect you. ...But I had another idea. It’s not quite as nice as taking you outside, but it’s safer.” Ren catches Masato’s chin and leans in. Before he actually kisses Masato, he stops, his lips hovering just above Masato’s but his hand keeps Masato from leaning in to complete the kiss. “Go to your balcony tonight. You won’t be climbing over, so Ran shouldn’t have a problem.”

“We are going to be the bane of Ranmaru’s existence.” Masato sighs. “But you know I’ll be there.”

That night, Masato is on his balcony. He’s on it for less than a minute when Ranmaru steps out onto his own. His balcony is close to Masato’s. It isn’t close enough to speak without yelling, but they can see each other fine. 

Masato can see Ranmaru’s eyes narrow at him. A threat. Masato would not make it far if he tried to leave. But then Ren walks up, and he casually waves at Ranmaru, and Ranmaru’s glare shifts. Masato notices the curtain near the balcony shift, and he thinks he sees Tokiya glancing out, to see what’s happening, Masato guesses. Masato’s attention returns to Ren when Ren begins to climb over the balcony. 

Ranmaru seems to realize what’s going on, and when Masato glances back over he can see Ranmaru roll his eyes, but Ranmaru does go back inside of his own room, trusting that they wouldn’t be leaving. 

Ren grins at Masato. He stays silent as he takes Masato’s hand, but he leads them back into Masato’s room. 

“Not quite perfect.” Ren gives. “But it’s still time together. And at least this way you won’t be tired in the morning.”

Ren closes the door to the balcony behind him. Ren has a small bag on his back, the strap slung across his chest. When Ren notices Masato eyeing it, he smiles. “Sleep clothes. I thought I’d spend the night- A bit presumptuous, maybe, but I thought that if you were willing to sneak out to spend the whole night with me that you wouldn’t mind if I stayed the night instead.”

“I’m going to miss the beach strolls.” Masato sighs wistfully. “But this is a good alternative. ...We should change.”

Ren nods. Masato heads to his wardrobe to grab his own clothing, but he notices that Ren has no qualms about stripping exactly where he is, and while Masato shakes his head, he can feel his cheeks heating up at the thought of getting undressed in front of Ren. 

If Masato could look at Ren right now, he’d notice that Ren’s smile is teasing. But while he isn’t looking at Ren’s face, he can hear the playful tone. “If you’re that shy, Masa, I can always face the wall.”

Masato huffs. “Well. Since you’ve so kindly offered.”

Ren laughs. It’s quiet, but it’s still just as bright as it usually is. Ren does, however, turn towards the wall as he finishes getting changed, and Masato tries to be quick, though he ends up fumbling through undressing and getting redressed is just as clumsy. 

Masato realizes very quickly that he is still far more dressed than Ren is. Ren is in a thin robe, and Masato is in proper sleep attire. Ren hums, crossing the room in a matter of seconds to get his hands on Masato. “Cute.”

Masato huffs once more, turning his slightly reddening face. “You’re hardly wearing anything.”

Ren grins. “I guess I’ve never told you that I sleep naked. Of course- I’m sparing you tonight.” Ren winks. “Unless you’d rather I not.”

“Please keep the robe on, Ren.”

Ren gives another laugh, and then he squeezes Masato in a very tight hug. Masato knows that it isn’t Ren’s intention, but he can _really_ feel how thin the robe is now, even through Masato’s own clothes. 

“We should get to bed.” Ren finally relents. “I am excited to cuddle with you. I’m not sure we’ve ever had the chance.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever slept in the same bed as anyone.” Masato admits. “I should warn you that I am a bit of a… restless sleeper. Falling asleep has never come easy to me.”

“Well, I look forward to seeing if I can help that.” Ren kisses Masato’s forehead. “I believe I’ve heard somewhere before that physical affection is actually very good for your psyche.”

“And was that from a credible source?”

“Who knows. But credible or not, I know _I_ feel better with my arms wrapped around you.”

Masato sighs, and his voice turns into something similar to a grumble. “I _suppose_ I’d say that I feel the same. It’s… nice. It took me some time to get used to you touching me, but I don’t mind it anymore.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Ren’s voice is incredibly genuine. He finally pulls back to gently urge Masato towards the bed. Masato goes willingly. He expects Ren to climb in on the other side, but as soon as Masato gets in, Ren is climbing in after him on the same side of the bed. Ren is very quick to wrap his arms around Masato. Masato shifts, trying to get comfortable. 

It’s strange being in the same bed as someone else- but he does eventually find a comfortable position. His legs are tangled with Ren’s and his head is on Ren’s chest. His head is craned a bit awkwardly, but he finds that he feels better when he can hear Ren’s steady heart beat. Ren’s arms are wrapped around him, and one of Masato’s hands rests on Ren’s side. Masato’s blankets have never quite felt warm enough, but when he’s curled against Ren he truly does feel warm, in the best kind of comforting way. 

Masato’s thoughts wander quickly. He may have only been in bed with Ren for a short time, but he’s already wondering how he’s going to ever get comfortable in his bed again when he’s alone in it. 

Masato’s eyes don’t close. He’s tired. Masato is always tired. It’s a fact of his life that he’s gotten used to. At this rate, he doesn’t have to be up for at least another eight hours, but Masato usually managed three at best. If he were lucky, he could get four or five but never straight through. He wasn’t expecting to fall asleep for quite some time. 

Masato had, however, expected Ren to fall asleep and he’s surprised to find that some time later, Ren still isn’t. 

A sudden realization hits Masato, and it makes Masato’s voice soften. “I hope you’re not waiting for me to fall asleep. ...You shouldn’t, if you are.”

“And why is that?” Ren’s voice is soft, too. The room is dark, but Masato can still feel Ren’s eyes on him.

“I did warn you I was rather restless. I… I do find this preferable. But I’m afraid that your presence isn’t enough to help me fall asleep. I’ll get there, eventually, but I’d hate to keep you up.”

Ren stays quiet for a long moment, but before Masato can decide that Ren has listened, Ren’s hand moves to pet through Masato’s hair. Masato doesn’t move his head, so when he glances up, he doesn’t actually see anything but Ren’s chest. Before Masato can think of anything to say, or of anything to ask, Ren begins humming. 

Masato recognizes Ren’s mother’s lullaby immediately. 

Masato doesn’t actually expect it to work, but he’d never cut Ren off. Especially when Ren begins singing, keeping it quiet enough that they’re both sure that Ranmaru and Tokiya can’t hear it in the nearby room. It’s when Ren actually begins singing that Masato can feel his eyes getting heavy. Masato is asleep before Ren stops. 

Years pass. Only a few months into Ren’s first nightly visit he finds himself in Masato’s room almost nightly. Ranmaru has stopped going out to his own balcony to watch them, finally content that they aren’t going to leave. 

Masato had continued to add his changes. He had kept parts of his father’s regime that worked, and added some that fit his own. In mere years homosexuality had started becoming more accepted. His threats lessened and the displeasure of the nobles had started to quiet. 

Masato had been invited to quite a few weddings. 

He had sent gifts and good wishes to every one, but the only wedding he had attended was Ranmaru and Tokiya’s. Their wedding was small and fairly private, but Masato had felt true joy watching both of them promising their lives to each other. 

Masato had even gotten Ranmaru _and_ Tokiya to take some time off. Masato had to deal with being hounded by a different guard for the week that Ranmaru had agreed to, and Camus had taken over as head advisor during Tokiya’s temporary absence, but Ranmaru had seemed almost relaxed, for the first day that he had returned. Masato had found it to be worth it.

Masato had at one point expressed concern to Ren, about his continuous disappearances. He had brought it up one night before Ren could begin singing the lullaby. It still never failed to put Masato to sleep. 

_”Your brother must be suspicious.” Masato mumbles, curled against Ren. “With how late you leave and how early you return.”_

_“It’s fine, Masa.” Ren assures. “I couldn’t leave right now as it is.”_

_“What do you mean?” There’s an edge to Masato’s voice that they can both hear. They both know the answer, but Ren voices it anyways._

_“I know how hard of a time you have sleeping. I wouldn’t feel right, leaving you alone.”_

_Masato gets quiet for a moment, but when he speaks his voice is a bit rushed, to cut Ren off before he can start the lullaby, because he knows Ren’s about to start it. “But your brother.” He says firmly. “It’s fine doesn’t explain how you’re getting away with this.”_

_“He thinks I’m courting someone.” Ren admits. “He hasn’t outright said it, but I know he does. And he’s right. I’m… sure that he probably thinks that I’m courting a woman, but what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”_

_Masato sighs. “Please be careful, Ren.”_

_“If you’re worried that he’ll send me away again, Masa, I’m not going to go. There isn’t a thing he could do right now short of kidnapping me to make me leave.”_

_“Please don’t even mention that.” Masato hunches in on himself. At this point in their relationship Ren no longer wore the robe, and Ren feels warmer, when Masato is pressed against his bare skin. The warmth doesn’t stop his shivering at the thought of anything happening to Ren._

_“It won’t happen.” Ren reassures quietly. “My brother and I may have a strained relationship, but I’m sure he wouldn’t go that far. You don’t need to be scared, Masa. It’s going to be fine.” Masato’s worry doesn’t disappear even with Ren’s reassurances, but he can’t think of anything else to say before Ren’s humming begins._

The further Masato pushes the changes, the more exhausted he is. He almost always has an audience, ranging from people suggesting more changes, asking him to justify why he made the ones he did and demanding to know why he even cares to change them. Masato begins only having time to see Ren at night- busy between dealing with people, trying to handle his genuine work and starting to make more appearances. 

For a long time Masato hadn’t cried. He had been good, seemingly handling his stress well- but during his rare free moments, he had spent them breaking down. Masato really only had about one hour a day completely to himself and that was when Ranmaru was giving commands- he wouldn’t let Masato accept audiences when Masato was alone.

And then the nobles and their daughters started rolling in. Masato knew he would eventually start getting more marriage offers- but he could only deny so many before he started feeling _terrible_ about it. Before he started getting paranoid. 

Masato was starting to get a lot of questions about marriage. And then there was speculation that Masato had already found someone, which turned into questions about why he hadn’t married them yet. 

Ranmaru had gotten back early on one of the days that Masato had felt like he couldn’t handle it. 

Masato hadn’t told Ranmaru just how hard everything had felt because it wasn’t Ranmaru’s problem. He hadn’t let Tokiya, or any of his advisors know because it wasn’t affecting his work- and he hadn’t let Ren know because he and Ren had such little time together that he didn’t want to weigh it down.

But Ranmaru had taken it very seriously. 

“Shit- what’s wrong?” Ranmaru is quick to stand in front of Masato’s chair, his hand moving to his sword and his eyes sweeping the room. Masato can’t even tell him that it isn’t a physical threat before his hand moves from his sword to Masato’s upper arm. Masato shakes his head, and Ranmaru’s expression becomes more stern. “Masato.”

“It’s nothing.” Masato insists quietly. His posture hasn’t quite returned. “I just need a moment to pull myself together. I’m just a bit stressed.”

Ranmaru’s eyebrows furrow, watching Masato, and he sighs. “As part ‘a yer council, I’m gonna advise you don’t do any audiences today. ...Go ‘t yer room, get in somethin’ comfortable ‘n meet me back here.” 

“Ranmar-”

“Go.” Ranmaru lets go of Masato’s arm, but he sounds firm. Like Masato doesn’t have room to argue. Masato doesn’t feel right about it, but he goes to his room to change. He takes enough time to get himself together before he heads back out to his throne room, and Ranmaru is leaning against the door. Masato walks up to him, his composure back in place. “They’re gettin’ together a carriage. It’ll be ready in just a minute.”

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.” Ranmaru assures. “I get that you’re a King, ‘n you’re real important, but even I take a break every once ‘n a while.”

Masato sighs, but when Ranmaru won’t tell him something, there’s not much he can do. When the servant comes back to tell Ranmaru that the carriage has been prepared, Ranmaru walks by Masato’s side until they get to the open carriage, and then Ranmaru makes Masato get in first. He sits further in the cab and Ranmaru gets in as well, sitting across from him. 

“You really won’t tell me? I have no idea where you could be taking me.”

“Good.” 

Masato sighs. 

The ride is short, and it stops on a road just short of where the sand of the beach starts. 

“I… I appreciate the thought, Ranmaru, but-” A pang had shot through Masato’s chest. When he thought of the beach, he thought of Ren. It didn’t feel right to go walk the beach with Ranmaru. 

Ranmaru clicks his tongue. “Yeah, yeah. Just get outta the carriage.” 

Masato does, though he’s rather hesitant with it. Ranmaru climbs out after him, but he’s already trailing further behind Masato than he usually does. Masato freezes when he sees Ren. Ren, at first, looks just as confused as Masato, and then a look of understanding crosses his face and he smiles. Ranmaru waves away the carriage, and the carriage takes off, leaving them behind. 

Masato hears Ranmaru’s voice, his tone but not his words, but he can only assume that he had given them a time to return. 

Ranmaru is the only one that stays, but he stays at a distance from them. Just out of earshot. 

“Masa.” Ren’s expression is softer. 

“Ren.” Masato’s voice is a bit choked. “I… hadn’t expected to see you.”

Ren’s eyebrows furrow, but he’s watching Masato’s face closely. “One of your servants came to ask me to come here. I suppose I assumed I would see you, but I wasn’t sure why.”

Masato glances at Ranmaru, and Ranmaru’s chin tilts up, nodding towards the beach. 

Masato watches the beach closely before he begins moving, but it seems to be completely empty. Today had been a colder day. It’s Ren that finally speaks. “It… may be safer, to just walk side by side for now.” A sad expression crosses his face, though he tries to hide it. “But would you care to walk down the beach with me?”

Masato nods, a bit stiffly. Ren gives him a half hearted smile. For a moment they walk in silence. Masato doesn’t glance behind him, but he knows that Ranmaru is trailing them. 

“You seem… upset.” Ren says softly. “Are you okay, Masa?”

“I’m fine.” Masato says quietly. Ren watches his face closely, but Masato won’t look at him. 

“You always were a terrible liar.”

“It’s nothing, Ren.”

“It’s something.” Ren insists. “I’d like to know.”

Masato’s jaw tightens, and he looks away from Ren. Ren has once again let him walk closer to the water, though they’re far enough that it can’t lap against their feet. Masato examines the water. His throat feels tight, and he feels some anger at himself. He felt like a child again- unable to handle what was given to him, and a crybaby. 

Ren takes a glance around, and then he reaches out to squeeze Masato’s arm. Masato doesn’t fully break down, but he can feel tears brimming in his eyes. Ren stops, holding onto Masato’s arm to make him stop as well, turning Masato towards him. His voice is still gentle, but it’s firm. “You can’t tell me that nothing’s wrong, Masa. You’re crying.”

“It’s just stress.” Masato says weakly. “Everything has just felt like a lot recently.”

“...You have seemed busy.” Ren says quietly. Ranmaru has stilled a distance away from them, but their voices are so low that Masato doubts he can hear them. “You’re being worked into the ground, aren’t you?” Ren’s voice is sad, and he can’t seem to hide it. 

Masato glances away, but then he nods. Masato’s eyes close. “I’m sure I’ve told you before- but I never wanted to be a King. I was forced into this by my father, and I’ve grown up my entire life being unsure about my capability to be a King. And now that I am one, it’s no easier. There’s so much to do- and of course Ranmaru and Tokiya and council do all that they can to help me, but they aren’t my status and they aren’t my rank. It all falls on me and sometimes it feels like it’s just too much, Ren. But I have no choice.”

Ren doesn’t glance around the beach this time before he pulls Masato into a hug. He hugs Masato tightly to himself for a long moment. It’s clear that he wishes that he could do more, but he doesn’t. He bows his head, mumbling near Masato’s ear. “I want to talk about this tonight, where I can give you the attention that this deserves.” It’s clear that Ren isn’t fond of releasing Masato from the hug, but he manages to. “For now, let’s just try to enjoy this walk, alright? I know you don’t often get to visit the beach.”

Masato nods. It’s still bittersweet, because Masato would much rather be holding Ren’s hand, but Masato is still glad that he’s with Ren. The silence stretches between them, and that’s just as bittersweet as the walk. They often shared comfortable silences, because being in each other’s presence really was enough sometimes, but Masato still felt off and he couldn’t shake it. He felt _tired_. 

Masato’s voice is quiet, when he finally speaks. He has a feeling that they're going to need to leave soon. He can see Ranmaru shifting from behind them, and he knows Ranmaru is about to stop them to head back. “I think Ranmaru’s cut my day down.” He admits quietly. “Do you think there’s any way you’d be able to sneak into my room early?”

“I can do that.” 

Masato manages a weak smile. “Thanks.”

Masato is proven right when he hears Ranmaru clear his throat, closing some of the distance. “‘M sorry ‘t say it, but it’s time ‘t head back.” 

Masato nods, but both men remain silent. Ranmaru lets them pass him, and he does hang back again. Masato can feel Ranmaru’s eyes on his back. 

“I’m sure I’ve mentioned this somewhere before.” Ren’s smile still isn’t quite right, but there’s an awful lot of fondness in it. “But I’m very glad you have Ran. He certainly goes above and beyond with his job.”

“He really is like family.” Masato agrees quietly. “I believe he hated me when we first met.” There’s a dulled amusement in his voice, but it’s there. “But he has been caring for me for a very long time. I’m not sure that I would have made it as far as I have without him.”

“He definitely seems to care about you, Masa.” 

They fall back into a silence, but this one is a bit better, having trailed off from a better subject. 

Masato sighs when he sees the carriage. He’s not unappreciative of the time Ranmaru had managed to get him, but he was still disappointed that it was over. “Soon.” Ren reminds him gently, just loud enough for Masato to hear. Ranmaru is closing the distance between them. 

Masato nods. Ranmaru claps Masato’s shoulder. “Sorry, Masato, but we’ve gotta go. ‘M sure I’ll see ya around soon, Ren.”

Ren smiles at them with a low chuckle. “Of course. Take care Masa. _Ran._ ”

Ranmaru gives a good natured eye roll, and Masato manages another small smile. Ranmaru leads him back into the carriage. 

Their silence isn’t quite the same as Ren and Masato’s, but it’s still not uncomfortable. 

“You goin’ ‘t your room?” Ranmaru’s eyebrow raises when the carriage stops. There’s a look in his eyes that shows he knows Masato’s plan, despite Masato not having let it on at all to him. Masato nods. 

Ranmaru’s voice lowers, just a bit. “Just be careful.”

“I will.” Masato affirms. 

Masato heads directly to his room when they get back inside. Ranmaru sees him into his room, but Masato isn’t sure exactly where he goes after that. Masato sits on his bed, cradling his head in his hands for a long moment. The carriage was faster than Ren would be on foot, so there wasn’t a point in waiting outside yet. 

Masato finally pushes himself up a few minutes later to head out to the balcony, and he leans against the railing for a long moment, just staring at the outline of the town in the distance. 

Masato was an outsider in the town in every sense of the word. He lived a twenty minute carriage ride away, he only rarely visited and the majority of the townspeople he had spoken to directly had come to _him_ for an audience. Masato wasn’t an overly social person- perhaps built by the way he was raised, but the thought still makes him sad. 

It makes him bitter. 

Masato was burnt out. Masato’s life was primarily work, and he had truly been thrown into the deep end. His father had clearly planned to run things for a very long time before Masato actually got around to running the Kingdom. If things had gone correctly, Masato believes that he may not even be in control yet. He’d likely still be learning, perhaps a bit more hands on. He’d probably be married and he may even already have an Heir. 

Masato still feels as if he’s floundering. It was difficult. It was incredibly difficult and every decision felt like a wrong one because to someone it was. The only decisions Masato felt absolutely certain of were the ones to slowly open the town into accepting more. Masato was proud of that. 

But everything else- the trades, the treaties, the scriptures and the stores and the treasury were all things that Masato wasn’t prepared for. No amount of books could have prepared him for everything. For all of the people’s problems and the town’s problems and the paperwork. 

Masato is so lost in thought that he doesn’t even realize that Ren is approaching him. Ren has to be quick, so that no one sees Ren sneaking into Masato’s room in broad daylight, but he’s fast to jump over the railing and pull Masato inside. 

Now that they’re inside, they’re safer. They still need to be even quieter than they usually are because Masato has servants passing by his room every now and then and another man’s voice in his chamber would definitely raise alarm. 

Masato was so sick of hiding. 

The first thing Ren does is to cradle Masato’s face to kiss him. It’s a very sweet, gentle kiss. Ren doesn’t hold it long, moving to press a kiss to Masato’s cheeks, and his forehead and his chin and the tip of his nose. 

“Do you want to speak or would you like to sleep?” Ren asks quietly. 

“If we sleep, will we even have time to speak?” Masato asks, though his voice sounds dull. Dull enough that even he winces, hearing it. 

Ren looks worried. His hands never leave Masato’s face. “It’s still early.” Ren assures. “We can nap. And if you’re tired enough to sleep until morning, then we can speak tomorrow night.” Ren’s thumb brushes over Masato’s cheek. “Did you sleep all night last night?”

“I didn’t.” Masato sighs. “I woke up, likely only a few hours after I had fallen asleep.”

“You should have woken me.” Ren’s eyebrows are drawn in. “I’m always happy to help you get back to sleep, baby.”

Masato considers for a long moment, though it seems like Ren already has his mind made up on what they’re doing. Masato’s hands make their way to Ren’s wrists, his thumbs brushing over the backs of Ren’s hands and he lets his eyes close. Masato feels like he could fall asleep standing up, so long as Ren kept his hands on his face. His eyes open when Ren pulls his hands back, but Ren just moves them to Masato’s waist to pull him closer. 

“Let’s sleep.” Ren decides. “You look so exhausted.”

“...Okay.”

Ren helps Masato out of most of his layers, and Masato just lets him, standing there almost numbly. Ren’s hands are warm against Masato’s bare skin when he rests his hands on the outside of Masato’s upper arms. “I’m going to grab you my old robe.” Ren had kept it here, though he hadn’t used it in a very long time. Ren knows exactly where it is, neatly pressed and hung up in Masato’s wardrobe. Ren slips it off, and he helps Masato put it on. Masato’s quiet acceptance seems to really worry Ren, but Ren doesn’t stop helping him dress. When Masato is in the robe, Ren leads him in the bed, urging Masato in first and following him in after. Masato slumps against Ren, in a loose visage of his normal position. Ren shifts, just a bit, to get Masato a bit closer to how he usually lays. It’s still not perfect, but Masato’s head does manage to land over Ren’s chest, to hear his heart beat. 

“It’s amazing how I lost all of my energy only when my exhaustion was addressed.” Masato mumbles bitterly. 

Ren sighs, beginning to pet through Masato’s hair. “I don’t think you had the energy in the first place. I think that you just had an easier time faking it until you couldn’t anymore.”

“I’m tired, Ren.” Masato says softly. 

“Just close your eyes and rest, my love.” Ren’s free hand moves to Masato’s arm, to hold him closer. Masato has only just closed his eyes when Ren starts to hum. He isn’t awake long enough to even hear Ren begin singing. 

To Masato’s dismay, he sleeps until morning and Ren doesn’t wake him up. 

“We were going to talk.” Masato says groggily. 

“We’ll talk tonight.” Ren promises. “I’ll come by just a bit earlier than I usually do.”

“...How long have you been awake?”

“Only a few more minutes than you.”

“You must be sore, lying in bed so long.”

“Lying with you made all of it worth it.”

“Is there anything that you don’t have a comeback for?” Masato huffs. Ren gives a low chuckle. 

“I’m sure I could find something for anything, Masa.”

“...I know.”

Masato rolls to his back and Ren lets him. Masato stretches, wincing at his sore muscles, and he finally moves to sit up. He felt a bit more rested, but he didn’t feel significantly better than yesterday. He was dreading the mere thought of leaving this room. 

“I could always stay here.” Masato says as he stands to get dressed. “Lay in bed with you all day. I could just live in this room.” Masato was no longer as nervous, stripping in front of Ren. He gets changed without a problem, even knowing that Ren’s eyes are on him. He brushes through his hair with his fingers to straighten it, wincing as he encounters a small knot. “I could just pretend like I wasn’t the King and just spend the rest of my life in bed.”

“If only.” Ren sighs. Ren finally gets up himself to begin getting dressed. Masato waits until Ren is dressed. Ren approaches Masato when he is and he presses a kiss to Masato’s cheek. “Just do your best today, Masa.”

Masato sighs. “I always do.”

When Masato returns to the throne room, he’s shocked to see Ranmaru and Tokiya waiting for him. Ranmaru should be doing his commander work, and Tokiya usually gave Masato at least two days of heads up before he dropped by for an audience. 

“Are you two coming to ask for a break?” Masato asks. “I believe it’s been some time since your last one.”

“I dunno that there’d be a worse time to take a break, Masato.”

“Breaks concern _you_ , Ranmaru. I don’t need to be a factor in whether you do or don’t take one.”

“We’re not here to ask for a break.” Tokiya says quietly, cutting off the back and forth between the two. “I’m sorry for dropping by unannounced- but I have an… important piece of advice to give you, King Masato.”

Masato blinks. He looks at Ranmaru first, and then back to Tokiya, and then he slowly nods. “Alright.”

“I want to advise you to marry Ren.”

“What?” Masato’s eyebrows raise. 

“I do have quite a few reasons.” Tokiya remains calm. 

“Tokiya, I’m not sure that’s the best idea. The changes have only started in the past few years-”

“That’s true, but I do hope you’ll keep an open mind. Because while many nobles still haven’t fully come around on the idea, there are many in the town that don’t feel the same. I’d go so far as to genuinely tell you that I believe you may turn _more_ people to your side, showing that you… practice what you preach, for lack of a better phrase. I know that your father, and many others your father’s age are against it, but times really are changing, and you are a large part of it. The heir would be an issue still, but it’s a perfect way to prove that you still can continue the line- either by adoption or if your younger sister has a child, they would be the next heir to the throne by default, which would keep it in your family.”

Masato sighs, but it’s almost a bit amused. He raises an eyebrow. “Why are you really trying so hard to convince me?”

“Y’need a support system, Toki.” Ranmaru answers gruffly.

“...Ren could help.” Tokiya relents. “To have someone to help you with your audiences, and to help you with the actual physical work of it- and just to be there for you. if you need a break, you can take a few minutes to yourselves. ...It may help your burn out, or help to avoid it getting this bad in the future.”

“It’s fer you.” Ranmaru finishes. “Even though I’m ‘ere all the time, there’s a lot I can’t do for you that Ren could.”

“...I don’t want Ren to get bad repercussions, by being openly married to me.”

“I think you’ll face some controversy, but I think you’ll have support as well Masato.” Tokiya bows his head, just a bit. “I won’t lie. Both Ran and I are biased, though I’m sure you can tell- but I haven’t given you anything but the truth. If we didn’t think that there were more positives than negatives, we wouldn’t ask either of you to do this.”

“You can only sneak around fer so long, Masa.” Masato almost winces at his nickname- because Ranmaru knew that Masato was far more likely to listen when Ranmaru pulled out his nickname. It’s why he used it so rarely. “Wouldn’t ya rather just _walk_ into your bedroom with him at night?”

“His brother-”

“Respects you.” Tokiya says. “And I can’t tell you what Ren’s brother’s opinion is on it, but he hasn’t spoken against you, or visited you to complain once. That must mean something.”

Masato sighs, closing his eyes. “I’ll speak to Ren- Ranmaru where are you going?”

“This is somethin’ that’s worth an audience over.” Ranmaru says. “I’m gonna go send fer Ren.”

Masato reaches up to rub his eyes. Part of him wants to stop Ranmaru, because this is taking more time out of his true responsibilities. Another part doesn’t- both because he wants to see Ren and because clearly both Tokiya and Ranmaru thought that this was important enough to bring up and handle _now_.

Masato does end up taking one other audience while he waits for Ren’s arrival, though he’s so nervous about the upcoming visit that he’s a bit out of it. Luckily the first audience had been something simple- a request for a loan that had to go through Masato first before Masato transferred it to the group that was actually in charge of the treasury. Ren enters, almost immediately after the man leaves. Ranmaru escorts the man out, but he doesn’t reenter. 

Ren smiles at him, but Masato can see the concern in his eyes. “Missed me enough to invite me for a formal audience?” 

Masato can’t muster a smile. His stomach is twisting and his hands are gripping the chair. He’s sitting too stiffly and his face is too stoic. 

“Oh, we’re getting serious?” Ren’s eyebrow raises. “What happened?”

Masato breathes in. “Tokiya and Ranmaru advised me to marry you.”

Ren blinks, clearly surprised. “That’s an awfully… _formal_ proposal. Not the way I would have done it.”

“Don’t misunderstand, Ren.” Masato says softly. “If I weren’t worried for the after effects, especially for _you_ , I wouldn’t be hesitant at all about asking you to marry me. But I can’t ask you without making sure you know what you’re getting into. ...Tokiya seems positive that most townspeople will approve of us, and that it may even help the changes. But I don’t know how your brother will react and there are still certainly a large amount of people that don’t support my changes.” 

“I imagine they didn’t talk it up quite like that.”

Masato goes just a tad bit red, and that’s what gets Ren to perk up. Ren walks closer, to lean over Masato until their noses nearly brush. “What is it, Masa?”

Masato sighs, and he’s sure that Ren is close enough that he can feel Masato’s breath. “It seemed like the number one reason they really wanted me to marry you was to lighten my load.”

“Oh? And how would I be able to do that?” Masato knew it would interest Ren. It was why he had waited to bring it up. He wasn’t sure that he wanted this to be what made Ren’s decision. 

“There would be two people in the audiences- and most of the physical work could also be done by my partner. ...It would leave less on me, because there would be another person that _could_ do it.” Masato frowns. “But I’d like you to consider all factors. I’m… I’m not worried about myself, Ren. But I worry about your brother. I worry about people’s response to you for _your_ sake.”

Ren’s eyebrows furrow. “Masa, you’re telling me that I can help you and keep you from being forced to carry everything by yourself. This isn’t even a question, baby. Given the chance, I’d always want to marry you- but knowing that I can relieve your pressure, even a little bit, makes me want this that much more.” Ren leans forward to kiss Masato. He barely leans back, nearly mumbling his words against Masato’s lips. “I’ll deal with my brother. And I’d like to believe that Tokiya knows what he’s talking about. I don’t think he’d advise this if he thought it was something we couldn’t handle.”

“...This isn’t reversible Ren.”

“I know it isn’t. if you weren’t the _King_ , I would have had no problem openly dating you. The only reason I haven’t is because I was scared of how it will end. But if we have a way to do this, in a way that we have a chance, then of course I want this. I love you, Masa. ...If you really don’t want this, if you really can’t… I told you I’m not leaving and I’m not going to. If this is your way of telling me you don’t want this, I’m not going to be angry, Masa.” Ren’s hand lifts, to cup the side of Masato’s face. “If you’re afraid, it’s alright. Or if you’re uncertain. This isn’t an easy thing. I’ll never blame you, either, or hold this against you.”

“That’s not it.” Masato’s voice breaks. It’s barely noticeable with how quiet his voice is but Ren catches it. “I want to marry you. God, do I want to. I really do mean it, when I tell you I’m solely worried about how they’ll respond _to_ you _for_ you.”

“Then I think we should do this.” Ren’s voice is quiet, but it’s dead serious. He leans in to kiss Masato again, but this time he speaks into the kiss. “I want to marry you.”

Ranmaru steps inside of the room, opening the door only enough for him to slip through, and he clears his throat, a bit awkwardly. Ren pulls back. 

“Sorry, Masato, but yer next audience is here.”

“It’s alright. We’ve figured it out.” Masato still felt incredibly nervous, but they had. 

“I’ll still be by tonight.” Ren promises quietly. “I’ll see you then.” Ren’s hand drops to squeeze Masato’s hand, and he smiles at him, as reassuring as he can make it. He gets one last peck on Masato’s forehead, and he lets Ranmaru escort him out. 

The rest of the day moves by incredibly slowly, but Ren is already waiting for him when he’s done. Masato doesn’t wait or change before he heads to his balcony and Ren is quick to vault over. This was a pattern they were accustomed to. Ren waits until he’s brought Masato into Masato’s room before he gives Masato a short kiss. 

Ren’s usual way of saying hello. 

“You still seem tired.” Ren sighs. “But it doesn’t seem as bad as yesterday.”

“...Yesterday was a very special situation.”

“Why don’t we cuddle and talk about it?”

Masato sighs. “You have a fixation on communication.”

Ren gives a gentle smile. “It’s important. It’s what’s going to make sure we last, baby. What’s gotten us this far.”

“It’s difficult, you know. Talking.”

“I know it feels daunting, but you’re _very_ communicative. Sometimes it can take a push, but you do talk to me, Masa.” 

Masato sighs, letting his head fall onto Ren’s shoulder. “I’m not entirely sure what I even have and haven’t said to you.” 

“We can talk about it in bed.” Ren reassures. He rubs Masato’s back before he gently lets go of him. When Masato doesn’t immediately start stripping, Ren’s hands drop to begin undoing his clothing. Masato glances away, looking almost a bit flustered, but he doesn’t stop him. When Masato is stripped, Masato goes to grab Ren’s robe himself as Ren takes care of his own clothing. It was cold outside, and normally Masato wouldn’t be able to sleep in something so thin, even with the blanket- but with Ren pressed against him all night, Masato found he was typically warm enough. 

Ren adjusts the bed, pulling back the blankets, and he gets into bed first with Masato following right behind. Masato’s head moves to rest on Ren’s chest, right over his heart. “Why don’t you just talk, Masa? I don’t mind if you repeat anything.”

Masato sighs. “It’s just difficult, Ren. There’s not much more to it. I’m just burnt out, and struggling in a situation that I still hardly understand and am not prepared to deal with. This shouldn’t have been my life. If my father were still alive, I’d be married to some woman he would have set me up with and I’d likely have a child. I’d still be being trained, perhaps more hands on than I had been, but that’s me being hopeful. I wasn’t prepared, and I didn’t want this, and it’s just _hard_. But it isn’t as if there’s anything I can do about it. I’m going to just have to push through this and continue working hard and doing everything that I can, and that’s all there is to it.”

“I wish it wasn’t like this. I know that wishing doesn’t do anything. ...But we can fix this. Not completely. There’s nothing that I or anyone can do to fully change your situation- but I’m going to help you lessen your load, Masa. I can’t promise you won’t still get burned out, or stressed. I can’t tell you that I’m going to change your opinion on being a King, either, but I can at least try my best to _help_. I can aid you, and be there for you in a way I’ve yet to be able to.”

“...That will be enough.” Masato’s voice is grim. “It has to be.”

The announcement of their marriage is sent out within the next few days. They won’t have an open, large wedding because that’s a safety risk, and it isn’t necessarily Masato’s ideal wedding, either. Masato doubted Ren would mind something grand and exciting, but Masato had always preferred things to be on the simple side. So instead, Masato had let Ren decorate the throne room and they had invited certain people. 

Masato’s mother, who seemed unsure, but had spoken to Masato at length. When she had judged that Masato was marrying Ren for love and support, rather than marrying him to enforce his agenda, she gave her consent. 

His sister, Mai, and her husband and her young two year old son. Masato has a dry thought, that this young boy would one day take Masato’s place because he was the rightful Heir to the throne- but he knew his sister had no intentions to raise her son like Masato and Masato was glad. When the time came, he would have to teach this boy how to properly run things, but he would do it properly with correct hands on experience and an active King to watch. Two, now. Her husband was a quiet but polite Townsperson, though Masato couldn’t tell his exact opinions on the wedding. Mai had the same opinion as his mother- concerned that Masato was marrying for love and nothing else, and being content when she was sure that he was. 

Ren’s brother had showed up. He had been quiet, formal and polite. Masato doubted that he agreed with this in the slightest, but Tokiya was right. He respected Masato. If Masato had to guess, Ren’s eldest brother was likely trying to remind himself that he’d have direct connections with the King, because his younger brother was married to him. Masato was sure that he wished that Ren had married a woman- perhaps a neighboring noble, but Ren was still doing something that could be good for his family name. Ren may be in a gay relationship, but it didn’t change that he was becoming a King.

All of Masato’s advisors were there. Ranmaru and Tokiya were sitting together, though out of the four advisors, they seemed happiest to see this. Ranmaru looked almost smug, but Tokiya seemed genuinely joyful, seeing them go through with it. Camus and Ai were both very polite. They clearly had no issue with the gay relationship, but they were there for the formalities. Masato needed enough high level personnel to attend the wedding. It was virtually to spread word and liability. 

The only other person that was at the wedding was the actual priest. 

It was a very formal, short event. 

Masato and Ren both started standing in front of the altar, and Ren was dressed nicer than he had ever been dressed in his life. Even Masato was wearing nicer clothes than he usually wore, and that was saying something. The priest reads out some basic vows and Ren and Masato both repeat them. They’re asked the age old question, and their answers are confident - 

_”I do.”_

The ring exchange is quick. Masato’s mother had gifted him his father’s ring. Masato had spoken to Ren at length about it.

_”Ren.” Masato’s voice is more serious than it usually is, and Ren’s attention falls on him immediately. Their marriage was mere days away, but that didn’t stop Ren from crossing the balcony into Masato’s room. He likely would until he was expected to live in it. Masato is turning a fancy, hand-made golden ring. “I know that my father stood for things that I don’t agree with. Things that I’m sure you don’t. ...But I have his ring. It’s been given to me by my mother for my marriage, and I would like to give it to **you**. But I had to ask you, because the last thing I want to do is to give you something that gives you bad feelings to look at.”_

_Ren tilts his head, but he takes in what Masato says and he gives him a soft smile. “I understand Masa. And if it’s you, giving it to me because that’s what you want to do, I won’t associate it with anything bad.” Ren pauses, and he rubs the back of his neck, giving Masato a sheepish smile. “Speaking of rings… I actually had a similar question.”_

_Masato tilts his head._

_“...I don’t know that I’ve ever told you this- but my father got rid of most of my mother’s things. As soon as she passed, he had stormed through our estate and trashed and destroyed anything he could get his hands on. It may have been grief- I tend to believe it was anger. But one of the very few things I had managed to save was _her_ ring. ...Now, this one may be more of a stretch than your father’s ring, because it is a feminine ring. I’m sure I’ll have to resize it, and if it would make it better, I… I could try to change it some. Enough to keep the look while changing the style-”_

_“I don’t mind a feminine ring, Ren.” Masato says quietly. “I’d rather have a ring with a heavy meaning to you than I would to have a masculine ring that means less.”_

_Ren’s expression softens, but his smile is wide._

Masato actually didn’t find the ring to be overly feminine. There were no large gaudy jewels or gems- it was a wound, silver band that didn’t look strange on his pale, slender finger. And personally, Masato enjoyed seeing the golden ring, sitting well against Ren’s tanned skin. 

The most exciting part of the wedding was actually the change in the throne room. Ranmaru and Tokiya had offered to be the ones to help- because when Ren and Masato sign the official paper to officiate their wedding (a paper that all of the advisors and the priest also will have to sign), the priest moves, the husbands fall back, and Ranmaru and Tokiya help move the thrones. Masato’s throne is moved just a bit to the left, out of the center, and a new, identical throne is brought in to be set just besides Masato’s. There hadn’t been two thrones since Masato’s father had died. 

When the paper is signed, the guests congratulate the grooms- but that’s the end of the wedding. Now that his nerves are out of the way, replaced with a warm, happy buzz from the feeling of officially being Ren’s and of officially _having_ Ren, Masato finally looks around the throne room. It was very simple. Ren had chosen a theme of lace and roses, beautiful blooming red roses. It was very simple, elegant, and beautiful. 

The guests don’t stay, after they give the grooms the proper attention. Ranmaru and Tokiya don’t leave, of course, and they do stay in the throne room until everyone else has left. 

“We’re gonna give you two some peace.” Ranmaru assures. “But I’m gonna keep an eye out, just in case. Make sure ya lock the door ‘t your balcony, alright?”

“We will.” Masato assures. 

“We’ll be careful.” Ren’s hands have yet to leave Masato’s waist. He had been taking advantage of being able to openly embrace Masato from the moment they had stepped away from the priest. 

Masato and Ren had taken the precautions that they could, but in the end, they were lucky enough to not be interrupted. They weren’t loud, but they weren’t quiet- though if Tokiya and Ranmaru had heard anything, they never let Masato know. 

Ren fits in well and easily, and Masato is admittedly overjoyed that Ren doesn’t have to leave. 

Not that he tells that to Ren. Not that he needs to. Ren already knows. 

And Masato knows Ren feels the same. 

Masato begins spending more time outside by the fountain again. It had been some time, but the groundskeepers had done well at keeping it maintained. 

When Ren and Masato have free time, they go outside, and Ranmaru tends to follow them, leaning near the door. Masato sits cross-legged on the lip of the fountain and he watches Ren move around. Masato knew that Ren had a garden at his home, but Masato learns that Ren plans to bring it to his new one as well. The servants bring Ren seeds and tools and Ren seems very happy, spending his free time planting. 

Masato enjoys it more and more as the flowers begin to grow and bloom. Ren had requested roses, but the servants had brought him a lot more variety than just those, and it really was a very pretty, very diverse garden. When the garden is finally in bloom, Ren starts spending the first half of their outside time tending to it and the last half sitting with Masato on the fountain. 

Masato had, once or twice, gone to the kitchen later at night to get himself a drink and had taken a glance out the window to see Ranmaru and Tokiya sitting on the fountain by the garden, Ranmaru’s arm around Tokiya and Tokiya’s head on Ranmaru’s shoulder. Every time Masato sees it, he finds himself with a small smile. 

He enjoyed seeing them happy. 

Ranmaru had made quite a few comments about how Masato seemed happier, too. 

Masato guesses he’s right. 

Masato had gotten dirty looks, and complaints, and threats. He wasn’t surprised. He was expecting it. 

Masato was worried how Ren would take it, but every time Masato and Ren got threats, Ren was always more worried about Masato. Masato’s reassurance that he was used to it never put Ren at ease.

Ranmaru’s promise that he wasn’t going to let anything happen to either of them, however, did. At least a little. 

But beyond the occasional angry noble or occasional townsman that stops by, they hadn’t had anything serious come out of their marriage. In fact, they had even been congratulated and supported by a large group. 

Masato hadn’t noticed a few certain staff members giving him uncomfortable looks- suspicious ones, or downright hostile ones. Ranmaru had noticed a few, which meant that he had stuck close to Masato when Masato wasn’t in his room. The same staff members often gave Ren similar looks as well. 

Nothing had come of it for quite some time, and by the time a dinner rolled around, Masato had forgotten. 

This dinner was special, because today was Masato’s birthday. He hadn’t been very interested in it, because for most of his life he hadn’t celebrated it. Of course, for most of his life he always had a few people that would do something for him. Ranmaru had always snuck into the kitchen for a few hours to bring Masato a few loaves of melon bread, and Ren never failed to bring him a new pen. Masato had a collection of them, but each one was different and Masato had kept them all. Even when Ren had been sent off, Masato had received pens in the mail, without fail, for every birthday Ren had missed. Tokiya’s was more simple, but just as charming. Masato would always find a card with a drawing on it- usually peculiar but very unique, and Masato had kept every single card he had gotten. 

Masato did typically get a dinner as well, because most of the staff knew of his birthday. There was never a party, or announcement, or presents from anyone that wasn’t Ren, Ranmaru and Tokiya- but even his father didn’t mind Masato getting a dinner he enjoyed once a year. 

The servants lay drinks in front of everyone first, something dark red that Masato can only assume is wine. The food follows quickly after. Masato eats before he reaches for a glass, but he doesn’t miss the way that Ren is glancing towards the wine in his cup. Masato finally reaches out for the glass, but he’s shocked when Ren snatches the glass before he can. He watches Ren take a small sip of it- but Ren’s face is too serious. Too focused.

“Ren?” Masato’s voice is uneasy, and that gets Ranmaru and Tokiya’s attention, too. Ranmaru’s eyes narrow. 

Ren’s eyes search the dining room, and his eyes land on a woman. He stands, taking the drink with him, making a beeline towards her. Ranmaru stands, tensed. Masato is frozen, and Tokiya’s alarmed expression matches Masato’s. 

“You served the drinks, yes, my lady?” Ren’s eyebrow raises. The woman nods stiffly. Ren sniffs the drink. “So. What else did you put in this drink?”

“It’s wine, my lord.”

“It’s not.” Ren clicks his tongue. “I don’t appreciate being lied to. Whatever you’ve used to spike it is so strong that I imagine even an elephant would drop dead after drinking this entire glass.”

Masato reaches for Ren’s glass, to see if he can figure out what Ren is talking about- but both Ranmaru and Ren notice it. 

“ _Masa_.” Ren’s voice is sharp. 

“ _Masato._ ” Ranmaru’s answer comes at the same time as Ren’s, but he leans across the table to take the glass from him. Some of it spills onto the table when Ranmaru sets it down, hard enough to make a sound, across the table from Masato. 

“I’ve no idea what you’re talking about, _sir_.” The woman responds stiffly. 

Ren turns his head towards the guards. “Restrain her and check the kitchen. Look for any type of poison. I believe the King’s drink has been tampered with.”

Two guards move forward, to restrain the now protesting woman, and another two head into the kitchen. Masato stands, but Ranmaru reaches out again, grabbing Masato’s arm tightly, leaning across the table. 

“Stay still.” Ranmaru demands. “Ren, get over ‘ere.” 

Ren listens, bringing the cup back with him. He heads to Masato’s side. When Ren stands in front of Masato, Ranmaru grabs Tokiya’s arm, pulling him to the other side of the table. 

“How’d you know?” Ranmaru asks, his eyes focused on Ren. 

“I’ve had attempts on my life before. Poison is a popular one. I’ve tasted quite a few kinds, to identify them.”

“What?” Masato’s voice is horrified. Ren’s expression softens, just a bit, and his voice gentles. 

“Don’t worry, Masa. I’m still alive. And it may have helped me save your life.”

“‘S there a way ‘t tell if his food was poisoned, too? _Without_ ingestin’ it?”

Ren sets down the wine, and grabs a part of Masato’s dinner between his index finger and thumb, and he sniffs it. When Ren’s eyebrows narrow, Masato scolds him, his voice shaking a bit. “Don’t you dare taste that, Ren.”

Ren’s free hand reaches out, to squeeze Masato’s arm. “I won’t.” He reassures. “I promise.” Ren sniffs it again, and then he drops it back onto the plate. “I wouldn’t eat any more. It’s hard to tell just by smell, but I don’t think there was anything in it.

“Lord Ren.” One of the guards that examined the kitchen steps back out, holding a bottle. When Ren tries to go, Masato grabs his arm tightly with both of his hands, not letting him. 

Ranmaru speaks. “I’ll go. You three stay back ‘ere.”

Ranmaru steps forward, and the guard walks forward, too. Ranmaru takes the bottle, examining. “What the fuck?” There’s a labeling on the bottle that Masato can’t read from here. He can barely even see it over Ren’s shoulder. “Where’d you find this?”

“In one of the servant’s bags, sir.”

“What is it?” Ren’s voice is quiet, but it’s loud in the nearly silent room. 

“Cyanide.”

“ _What?_ ” Ren sounds just as shocked as Ranmaru. “That’s incredibly hard to get your hands on.”

“There’s not much missin’.” Ranmaru grits his teeth, and hands the bottle back to the guard. “Get rid ‘a it. I wanna see the empty bottle, too.” The guard nods. “Take ‘er ‘t the cells in town. We’ll figure out what ‘t do with ‘er later but fer now she’s no release no bail.” Ranmaru turns his back, to head back to Tokiya, Ren and Masato. “We’re goin’ back ‘t the rooms. I’m checkin’ your rooms ‘n then I’m lockin’ you in it fer the night while I do rounds.”

Masato finally realizes that Ren doesn’t look well when they’re walking back to their room. Ren has started to look pale, and it’s clear that he’s trying to feign a stoic expression. 

“Ren?” Masato’s voice is undeniably afraid. It takes longer than it should for Ren’s eyes to slide to Masato’s face, and he gives Masato’s a muted smile, meant to reassure but only managing to scare Masato further. Ranmaru pauses, alerted by Masato, and he turns to watch Ren’s face. 

“Shit.”

“...That should have been me.” Masato says numbly. “You’re an idiot, Ren.” His voice is too upset for Ren to take it too harshly. But both Ren and Ranmaru react to the first part of his statement, but Ren speaks first. 

“I’ll be fine, Masa. I don’t even want to think about what might have happened had you drank it.”

“It’s a shitty situation but you wouldn’t ‘a been better, Masato. Now c’mon. We need ‘t get Ren layin’ down. I’ll send in a doctor.”

Ranmaru leads them into their room first and he checks it top to bottom to make sure there isn’t anything or anyone. When it’s deemed clear, Ranmaru locks the door near the balcony and heads to the other door. Masato is already getting Ren into the bed when Ranmaru speaks. “Stay in ‘ere. I’ll bring a doctor in so don’t open the door unless it’s _me_.”

Tokiya follows Ranmaru out, and Masato goes to lock the door. He knows that Ranmaru is going to do the same thing with his own room and then is going to leave Tokiya there. Masato notices, now that Ren is laying down, that there’s already a thin layer of sweat covering his forehead and his eyes are already closed. Masato climbs into the bed on the empty side and he presses his forehead to Ren’s shoulder, though he doesn’t cuddle up to Ren the way he usually does. He’s trying to be careful. 

Masato’s hand reaches for Ren’s holding it tightly. It’s the only part of Ren that he’s applying any pressure to, but Ren’s palms feel clammy. “I’m sorry, Ren.”

“You aren’t allowed to beat yourself up.” Ren says. Now that he’s laying down, alone in the room with Masato, his voice sounds weaker already. “This was in no way your fault."

“If you thought it was poisoned, why would you drink it?” Masato can’t bring his voice to sound scolding enough. 

“If I had brought it up, they might have found a better way to do it. I didn’t want you to drink it. ...It’s extremely strong, Masa. I barely drank any- I think a few swallows might have killed you. And I wanted to catch who did it. ...Not that I believe she was alone.”

Masato’s grip tightens on Ren’s hand. “And had it killed you?” He asks through grit teeth. 

“Then so be it.”

“You promised.” Masato’s voice is hurt. “You promised me that you wouldn’t leave me.” His voice breaks in the middle of his sentence, and Ren can barely hold Masato’s eyes because Masato’s face is _devastated_. “And I count dying, Ren.” 

“I’m sorry I’m scaring you, but I’m not sorry I did it. ...I know you hate this, but you’re still the King baby.”

“And so are you.” Masato says, as firmly as he can manage. 

Something that Masato doesn’t like flashes through Ren’s eyes, but he takes a second to decide on his answer. Ren finally sighs. “I don’t regret what I did, Masa. But if you strip away everything else, I know more about this than you do. If I hadn’t been as familiar with this as I am, it might have gone very differently. But if it keeps you safe, I’d do it again. I’m not trying to leave you.” Ren gently squeezes Masato’s hand. “But this just shows that we both need to be very careful.”

Masato closes his eyes, falling silent. 

“Masato.” Masato easily recognizes Ranmaru’s voice as he knocks sharply on the door, and Masato slides out of the bed. Ranmaru and the royal medic enter the room, and the medic immediately moves to Ren. Ranmaru closes the door and stands by it, and Masato paces on the side of the bed that Ren isn’t on, but his eyes don’t leave Ren. 

The doctor does some basic tests, though Ren’s response time has turned sluggish, and he’s very slow in following the orders the doctor gives him for the test. 

The doctor’s final verdict is bedrest and to keep Ren hydrated. The doctor explains that Ren hadn’t ingested enough to kill him, but he was going to be sick for the next few days as his body fought off the poison. 

The doctor bows on his way out of the door, and Ranmaru stays a few moments longer. Masato looks over to Ren, but Ren had clearly been getting more and more tired and miserable as the doctor checked him over and as soon as the doctor had left him alone he had taken the chance to close his eyes. Masato believes he’s already asleep. 

“You gonna be okay?” 

Masato’s eyes don’t leave Ren’s. “So long as he’s alright, I will be. But I refuse to let this situation ever happen again. Even if _I_ must learn to identify poison myself.”

“We’re not doin’ that.” Ranmaru says sternly. “Yer not. Look, I’m not happy about this. Obviously it’s a good thing that no one’s dead. ‘N it’s good-” Masato’s harsh look doesn’t even slow Ranmaru down. “That it wasn’t you. But I’ll still keep a better eye out on both of you.”

Masato finally lets his gaze fall back to Ren, not that his look had done much good, anyways. 

“You need anythin’?” Ranmaru asks gruffly. “I know ya obviously didn’t have a chance ‘t eat much.”

“I’m not hungry- but the doctor said Ren should stay hydrated.”

“Then I’ll bring some water. Do me a favor ‘n keep the door locked ‘n stay in ‘ere, okay?”

Masato just nods. As soon as Ranmaru has left, Masato locks the door and crawls back into the bed. Ren doesn’t even shift when Masato presses his forehead to Ren’s shoulder again. 

Masato wasn’t very familiar with poison, but he had heard the term cyanide before. He was aware that it was extremely expensive, and if Ren were any sign, it was extremely strong. Masato wraps his own arms around Ren, holding onto Ren as tightly as he dared in Ren’s state. 

Masato gets up when Ranmaru says his name outside of the door, but he only partially opens it. Ranmaru hands him the glass of water, but he doesn’t move after, watching Masato closely. 

“You want me ‘t stay?”

Masato shakes his head. HIs voice is quiet. “You said you wanted to do rounds, and you should get back to Tokiya soon, anyways.”

Ranmaru sighs, but he nods. “Only reason I want you outta yer room is if you need me, alright?”

“Alright.” Ranmaru watches him for a moment, before Ranmaru finally turns away. He’s headed towards his room, so Masato can only imagine that he’s going to catch up Tokiya and then do rounds. “Thank you.”

Ranmaru glances over his shoulder, pausing for a moment. Ranmaru doesn’t often smile- and the smile he gives Masato is one of his rarest. There’s a lot of strain, and it shows his stress and the anger he hasn’t quite lost yet, but it’s as reassuring as he can make it.

Masato can’t quite manage one back as Ranmaru nods, but Ranmaru doesn’t wait for one. 

Masato closes and locks his door. He strips from his own clothes before he moves to try to help Ren out of his own. Ren rouses just enough to sit so that Masato can get the clothes out from under him and move the blanket. Masato covers Ren with it, the glass of water settled on the table by Ren. Masato lays on top of the blanket tonight, resting a hand on Ren’s shoulder but nothing more. He was worried that Ren may get too warm in the night- because while Masato may have run cool, he still increased the temperature being under the blanket and against Ren. 

And Masato wasn’t worried about himself. He felt cold, but it was a feeling of ice that started from his insides and he wasn’t sure that anything could warm that right now.

Masato waits for a long moment, making sure that Ren is asleep, and he cries. 

It had been some time since he had last cried. 

Masato doesn’t sleep that night, so when Ren wakes up, panting and sweating he can reach over to peel off the blanket. 

“You shouldn’t be awake.” Ren’s voice is groggy, but he’s still not aware enough to keep how unwell he’s feeling out of his tone. 

“You aren’t allowed to worry over me.” Masato says sternly. “Not right now. You just need to get some rest. If you need water, Ranmaru brought you some. It’s on your table.”

“Masa-” Ren reaches up, and Masato takes his hand but lays it back down. 

“Water or rest, Ren.” Masato’s voice is gentle. “I’m putting my foot down.”

Ren huffs, but he quiets down. Masato gives it a long moment, but then he begins humming softly. His voice is quiet- Masato’s father had begrudgingly let him cook and sew when he was younger, and he didn’t mind Masato playing the piano, but he was never fond of Masato singing. It was clear there was a passion there for it, but Masato was constantly reminded that his job was to rule, not to entertain. Masato can’t remember if he ever has sang for Ren before this very moment, but he sings now. He sings the lullaby Ren always sings for Masato. The one Ren’s mother had sang for him. 

“Masa-” Ren wouldn’t normally cut off Masato, but the way he says Masato’s name is different. It has the vulnerability in it that Masato still didn’t often hear, even now that they’ve been married for some time. Masato looks up at Ren’s face, and he moves a bit closer to Ren when he sees Ren’s eyes shine. When Ren starts crying, Masato’s hand moves to gently cradle his cheek. 

Masato only continues humming softly. He isn’t sure what to say if he chose to speak. Ren’s face twists in discomfort and pain when he turns to his side, but he does before Masato can stop him. Ren holds onto Masato tightly, and he cries into Masato’s shoulder. Masato brushes his hand through Ren’s hair. 

When Ren finally cries himself out, he falls asleep, still holding Masato. Masato doesn’t have the heart to move him. He can only hope that Ren isn’t too uncomfortable when he wakes up. 

The next few days are spent caring for Ren. For the first time, _Masato_ is the one to cancel audiences. He still does important work, but he handles it in his room so that he can keep an eye on Ren. There’s more of it, without audiences, but Masato doesn’t mind. It gives him something to do while Ren rests. 

While Ren is sick, Masato won’t entertain any of Ren’s concerns about Masato. If Ren tries, Masato will change the subject. If Ren won’t let him, Masato will move to directly denying him. 

_“But you haven’t been sleeping.” Ren argues._

_“Then that is something you can worry about when you’re well.” Masato says flatly. “But for now my only concern and _yours_ should be recovering. This is the price you pay for putting yourself in danger.”_

_“You know that I’m going to hold you to this.” Ren warns. His voice is clearly frustrated. “My illness isn’t an excuse to stop caring for yourself, Masa.”_

_“I’m doing what I can.” Masato says sharply. “In the beginning of my reign, this is exactly how I handled it, and I was fine, Ren. The only difference between now and the time before you stayed in my bedroom is how worried I am about you right now.”_

_Ren sighs. “I don’t like dropping this.”_

_‘You’re not well. Just rest. **Please.** ”_

Masato should have returned to work four days after the incident, because that was the day that Ren was finally feeling better. Masato would have been insistent that Ren doesn’t work, on the day he felt better, but Ren had his own plan in mind. 

He refused to let Masato go to work, either. 

“You’ve made it very clear that I wasn’t to worry over you until I was better-” Ren’s voice is stern. It’s stern to the point that even Masato knows that he isn’t going to get Ren to relent on this. “Not that I wasn’t still concerned over you the entire time, but I’m not letting you ignore me any longer, Masato.” Masato winces at the use of his full first name. He was always Masa unless it came to something serious. Masato used to do the same with Jinguji, though he supposes it really wasn’t the same anymore. Technically, Ren was now a Hijirikawa. “You’re taking today off to get some proper rest before you throw yourself back into the frey. And I’m not fond of you working alone as it is.”

Masato sighs. “Just let me-”

“ _No._ No work. You’re laying down.” Masato recognizes this tone well, because this is the same one he’s been using the past few days with Ren. Masato heaves another, more dramatic sigh and he begins to straighten his papers- but Ren doesn’t even let him put them away. “I’ll take care of these. You get ready for bed.”

“Ren, it’s morning.”

“This is what you get when you don’t sleep.” Ren says sternly. Ren then sighs, his voice finally softening. Ren switches the papers to one hand and uses his now free hand to gently pet through Masato’s hair. “I know the last few days have been hard, baby. But you’ve been watching over me and working and that’s all you’ve been doing. You need to take a break. I know you’re the King, but you’re still human. _And_ -” Ren leans in, pressing his nose to Masato’s. “When you’re under a lot of stress, and you’re not taking very good care of yourself… that’s how you get sick. And if you get sick, I’m not letting you out of bed until you’re completely better.” 

“Alright, alright. I’ll lie down, Ren.” Masato had a much harder time fighting against Ren when he started sounding sincere. Masato knew he did it on purpose, but it didn’t help Masato fight it.

Ren liked to play dirty.

“Good.” Ren pulls back just enough to kiss Masato’s forehead and then goes to put away the papers while Masato gets undressed. Ren smiles when he sees Masato already laying down, but there’s the edge in it that Masato hates seeing. Ren gets undressed to join him. Ren urges Masato near him and they cuddle the way that they haven’t been able to do in days- and Masato’s eyes already feel heavier.

Masato still cuts Ren off before he can begin humming. That was always Masato’s death sentence.

“I’m firing the chefs.” Masato says quietly. “I’m going to lock the kitchen door and I’m going to do the cooking.”

“...Masa, are you sure?” Ren’s eyebrows furrow. “I understand where you’re coming from- but if you’re going to take on cooking, you’re going to need to cut down something else.” Masato opens his mouth to speak and Ren cuts him off. “And your breaks aren’t an option. I’m talking about work.”

Masato sighs. “I’ll figure something out. But I’d rather cook myself than risk something happening again.”

Ren thinks for a long moment. “...We could shorten our audiences. Cut it down by at least a half an hour. I think hiring some chefs are going to be unavoidable for any events we hold, but if it’s just cooking for the four of us it could work. But unless you want to cook for the entire staff-” Ren pauses, and Masato knows he glances at Masato. “Which you’re not going to. We are going to have to have it unlocked at times.”

“We could allocate an area for our food.” Masato says quietly. “We could leave the kitchen open but only eat the food we know is safe. I just… I don’t want to worry about when this is going to happen again. I don’t want _you_ testing my food for poison because I’m not alright with that, Ren. ...And while I still wish you hadn’t poisoned yourself, it isn’t as if I want to die. ...And I hope that you feel the same. But I just… don’t want to test it. Because even if it isn’t you or I, I’m no more comfortable with someone targeting Ranmaru to get to me.”

“I know, Masa.” Ren says grimly. “I think we can do that. If it proves too much, then we can just find something else.”

Ren begins humming very shortly after he finishes speaking, and Masato is out quickly. 

Masato brings the idea up to Ranmaru shortly after, and Ren and Masato release the chefs. They lock one of the pantries but leave the rest of the kitchen open. They shorten audience times by a half an hour, and Masato is forced to work on actual paperwork for a half an hour less, though Ren makes up for the time by hanging around in the kitchen and working while Masato cooks. Masato makes enough for himself, Ren, Ranmaru and Tokiya- the only people he tended to eat dinner with. Ren and Masato shared a key to the locked cabinet, and Ranmaru and Tokiya had one as well. They were the only ones with access.

Ren was much more lenient with Masato’s idea when he saw for himself that Masato truly did enjoy cooking. It had been quite some time since Masato had found time to be in the kitchen, but it was almost worth giving up some of his work time to cook. 

_Almost._

Eventually Masato finds a good pattern, meal prepping during the two hours he had each night in the kitchen. It did cut into some of Ren and Masato’s personal time, but Ren tended to help Masato after an hour of working and neither man minded- and then they had easy things to throw together for all three meals. 

Masato’s workload truly had lightened, having Ren help him- and after some training, Ren had proven to be extremely useful. It was clear that he wasn’t quite as used to it as Masato, but with Masato teaching him he was very quick to pull his own weight.

Ranmaru had actually temporarily given Commander power to a promising soldier, and Ranmaru tended to hang around Masato and Ren anytime that they were outside of their room for a very long time after the poisoning incident. He slowly began returning to his Commander position, but it didn’t stop him from still spending more time around them than he had before. 

Masato wasn’t sure if they had caught the right person or if Ranmaru’s looming presence had scared away any other traitors, but Masato and Ren hadn’t had another problem since the first scare. 

That didn’t stop the occasional complaining noble, or the threats that sounded serious but were usually idle.

Masato continued trying to open the town to more ideas of diversity, though it came at the cost of very rarely leaving his castle. Ranmaru wouldn’t let Masato and Ren go into town for any reasons that weren’t absolutely necessary, because it wasn’t worth the possible assassination risk. 

When Masato and Ren hit their late forties, he reached out to Mai.

It was a long discussion, between Masato, Ren and Mai.

Her son, the official heir, was in his twenties. Masato had no plans on keeping the throne for longer than a few more years- and part of it _was_ how controversial of a leader he had become. He had done well with keeping his Kingdom away from violence and conflict, and he had kept it running to the best of his power, doing his best to be a kind King that truly cared for his people, but that wasn’t how he was seen to anyone that didn’t agree with his lifestyle. 

Masato and Ren were getting older, and Ranmaru was as well. 

Masato would like to believe that when he and Ren retire that Tokiya and Ranmaru could as well- but that wasn’t how that worked. Ranmaru would continue to serve Masato. He wasn’t only the head guard, he was Masato’s personal one, and even as a retired King, Masato wouldn’t be safe. Ranmaru didn’t necessarily respect his own position, but Masato knew that he took it seriously because of _Masato_. It wouldn’t stop Masato from speaking to him, later. 

But Masato brought up to Mai that he wanted her son to come live in the castle, so that Masato could properly teach him how to run this Kingdom in the few years he and Ren had left. 

He had asked her permission to make her son King. 

The boy was married. He would have the benefit of a partner from the start, and it was to a woman. Masato was very open that he hoped that her son would continue expanding the belief that it was alright, being different, but also admitted that it was certainly safer to have a Queen by his side.

Mai had been very straightforward with Masato, that she would give him no answer until she had spoken to her son and his wife- though his son did know well that he was the heir. She was very honest that he hadn’t spoken much of it. 

The answer was very up in the air. 

Masato, for the sake of himself and Ren, hoped it was a yes. Because if they were to adopt a child to raise as an heir, they _would_ have to raise him as an heir. He would grow up too similarly to Masato for Masato’s liking, and Ren and Masato would be stuck as Kings for a much longer time. Masato felt their personal risks grew, day by day. 

It took Mai some time to finally report back to Masato, but when she returned, her son and his wife had joined her. 

It took Masato three years to fully train Mai’s son. Masato was very confident in him, but after being raised as a normal child there was a lot to teach him. Luckily he took to it quickly, and Ren and Masato had undoubtedly formed a connection with the young man. 

They were both very hopeful for the future, with him in charge. And his wife was a kind, wonderful woman. 

As Masato’s retirement neared, he began sorting loose strings. He started with Ranmaru. 

“Thank you for your service, Ranmaru.” Masato says quietly. He had forced Ranmaru to stand in front of his throne- Ren was in their room. Ren didn’t know that Masato was attempting to dismiss Ranmaru. Masato stands from his seat to bend at the waist. 

“Dunno what yer thankin’ me for. I’m not done yet.” Ranmaru rolls his eyes. “Get up.”

Masato does, and he sighs, his eyes closing. He knew this would be a fight. “...I won’t ask that you stop right this moment, Ranmaru, but Ren and I are extremely close to retiring.”

“Yeah?”

“And then-”

“My job’s not done.” Ranmaru rolls his eyes again, clicking his tongue. “‘N you know it. You can try ‘t convince me, but when I accepted this job, I accepted it. If I made it this far, ‘m not just gonna drop it now.”

“You don’t need to.” Masato insists. “I certainly admire your… tenacity. But you can just live, Ran. You don’t need to devote your life to me.”

“Toki ‘n I ‘ave been married fer how long? We’ve made it this far, ‘n I’m up yer ass more now than I’ll need ‘t be when you leave power.”

Masato shakes his head, but both Masato and Ranmaru’s head turns when Ren enters the throne room. He’s stopped, confused at the scene. It was rare that Ranmaru was stood in front of Masato- and Masato had yet to sit down in his throne as well. Ren walks closer. “Masa? What’s going on?” His voice is conversational, but it’s very clear that he expects to know the real answer. 

“He’s tryin’ ‘t fire me.” Ranmaru comments. 

“What?” Ren’s attention remains fully on Masato, and Masato sits down, his voice dropping into a defensive mumble. 

“I wasn’t firing him _now_. And I wasn’t _firing_ him! I was releasing him.”

“I don’t understand.” Ren walks until he reaches Masato’s throne.

“It seems unfair, to keep him for the rest of his life, Ren.”

Ren sighs. He reaches down to pet through Masato’s hair. “Just because you and I won’t be in the castle doesn’t mean we’re safe, Masa. We’re going to need a guard for the rest of our lives. Just as it’s unfair that you were born into a position you never wanted to take, Ran is the same. It’s what he was born into. And he made the choice to stay. I think that if he’s willing to go with us, it will be nice to have him.” Masato can’t help but notice how Ranmaru doesn’t scowl or make a face, despite the fact that Ren is speaking as if Ranmaru isn’t in front of him. He must really be hoping that Ren will convince Masato. Ren tucks some of Masato’s hair behind his ear. “Besides. Just as our lives will be a bit easier, his will be, too.”

Ranmaru grunts. Masato sighs. “Will you send Tokiya in on your way out, Ranmaru?” 

Ranmaru’s eyebrow raises, but he leaves. He knows that he won- even if it were mainly because of Ren.

“Masa- just what are you planning to do?”

“I am letting Tokiya go.” Masato admits. “Though I believe I may be doing that mostly for Ranmaru.”

“What do you mean?”

“If Ranmaru is really going to be that insistent on following us- Tokiya can’t. Not as the head advisor. Not where we’re going.”

They had already decided on a location. It wasn’t far enough that Masato and Ren _couldn’t_ return, should Mai’s son need anything from them. And he could, of course, always contact them. But it was very out of the way, and it would be a day’s travel. It was nothing insane, but it was too far for an advisor of the King to live. Tokiya would be forced to stay, alone, in the castle. 

Ren is quiet for a long moment, but then he nods, moving to his own throne. “Alright.”

Tokiya enters the room, and his expression is a bit nervous. Masato wonders if he may know what’s coming. 

“Tokiya.” Masato greets. Ren offers him a small smile. It does nothing to offset Tokiya’s nerves. “Thank you for years of service. You are absolutely one of the largest reasons for my successful reign, and I will be forever grateful. But I’m afraid that this will be the end of your run in your position.”

Tokiya must have been expecting it, but it doesn’t keep his eyes from widening. “What?”

“I understand your surprise.” Ren says gently. “But we are doing this with your best interests in mind. Thank you, Toki.”

“Is… did Ranmaru ask you to do this?”

“He didn’t.” Masato says. “He may have an idea that we’re telling you this- but we haven’t told him that we are. We merely asked him to fetch you.”

“You’re losing two advisors.” Tokiya says quietly. 

“We’ll take care of it.” Ren promises. “I have no intention of leaving my nephew at a disadvantage.”

Tokiya sighs, but then he forces himself to bow, stiffly. “I understand. Thank you for the opportunity.” Masato did feel bad. It was clear that he was upset- but he did have a feeling that he was doing something kind for both Ranmaru and Tokiya. He knew that it was difficult to be apart from your partner. And he was rarely away from Ren. But it must be harder, being an entire day’s worth of contact away from your husband. “Is this effective immediately?”

“It goes into effect the day that we leave.” Masato answers.

Tokiya nods. “Is that all?”

“It is. You’re dismissed, Tokiya.”

They wait a long moment after Tokiya leaves and then Ren sighs. “He certainly seemed upset.”

“I understand.” Masato says quietly. “But I do feel that it was the right move. Though now we must look for two new advisors.” 

It’s only a few days later when Ranmaru enters the throne room for an _audience_. 

Well, “enters” may be a strong word. Really, he had moved from Masato’s side to stand in front of the Kings. “‘Ve got a report. ‘N some advice I guess.”

Masato raises an eyebrow, but he nods. 

“The kid’s royal guard ‘s been in place. ‘M sure you’ve seen ‘im around.”

“Yamato Hyuga.” Masato says. “Correct?”

“Yeah.” Yamato had hung around the soldiers from a very young age- he had actually looked up to Ranmaru, considering Ranmaru was the Commander and royal guard. Ranmaru had slowly and begrudgingly taken a liking to the kid, seeing a lot of himself in the fiery boy, and he ended up taking the kid under his wing. And considering he and Tokiya had no children, it was Ranmaru’s choice of who to pass the title down to. “He’s still a ‘lil rough around the edges, but he’s learned a lot ‘n he’s come a long way. So far seems like he and the future King ‘r gettin’ along. He’s gonna be my personal recommendation fer my full replacement as commander ‘n advisor.”

Masato nods. Ranmaru clearly didn’t expect much resistance, and neither King had any to give. “I’ll speak to him and offer the positions.” Ranmaru grunts, but Masato stops him before he returns to his place. “Would you do me a favor and send a servant to collect a few people? I would like a meeting with Camus, Ai, Yamato and the new man I interviewed- Kotobuki.”

“Got it.”

“So you’ve chosen Bukki?” Ren grins. Masato nods shortly. 

Masato isn’t sure if he would have been able to have Reiji on _his_ advisor board. It wasn’t that Reiji wasn’t a smart man, but Masato’s board was made solely of people with serious or straight-forward attitudes, because that was the style that fit Masato. But Reiji was a friendly, knowledgeable man and Masato felt that he may help his nephew’s comfort, especially when he’s dealing with the council by himself. And Masato felt that having Yamato as an advisor, and the commander, was a very good idea. After all- Ranmaru had really helped Masato. 

The four men meet at the same time, each arriving within twenty minutes of the others. 

“The four of you are going to be the Advisory council for the next King.” Masato announces. “Camus, when Ren and I retire, you will take over as the Head Advisor.” Camus nods. Masato would normally consider letting his nephew choose the council, but he had met Camus and Ai, and the three seemed very capable of working together. He had chosen Reiji with his nephew in mind, and he felt that Yamato would likely set his nephew at ease. “Kotobuki is the replacement for Ichinose.”

Reiji grins, saluting with two fingers. “Thank you~!” 

“I’d suggest that the two of you fill him in, perhaps in the main room. I’d like to speak to Hyuga-” 

“Yamato.” 

Despite the interruption, Masato has to stifle a smile. Yamato certainly did remind him of someone. “I’d like to speak to Yamato alone for a moment. As soon as we’re done speaking, I’ll send him to you to get situated.” Camus and Ai both give Masato a short nod. 

“Kotobuki.” Camus sounds cold. In Masato’s time of knowing him, he had grown fond of Camus, despite his demeanor. It doesn’t seem to throw Reiji off. “Follow me.” Camus leads the way out, Reiji at his heels and Ai following behind. When the door is closed, Masato glances back to Yamato, whose eyes haven’t left him. 

Masato glances to Ranmaru, who had been entirely silent through the short meeting, and then back at Yamato. “At your instructor’s suggestion-” Masato does have a small smile on. “I am offering you the position of Advisor and Commander.”

Yamato’s face hadn’t changed until the last word, and then his eyes widen. “Seriously?”

Masato hears Ranmaru snort at his side, not bothering to hide his amusement. Masato doesn’t look, but he’s positive that Ren is smiling, too. “Yes. I’m led to believe that you are a good fit for the position.”

It’s clear that Yamato is excited by it. “Yeah. I… yeah.”

Masato’s smile is just a bit wider. “You should join the rest of your council in the other room. Ranmaru will start your training within the next few days.”

The last few months of their stay in the castle is spent tying up loose ends. Ranmaru trains Yamato how to be the commander and royal guard. Ren trains his nephew’s wife, and Masato ensures that his nephew is ready. Tokiya instructs the newest council members, and gives Camus some important advice he had learned through his stay as head advisor. 

When the four men leave the castle for what may be the last time, Masato and Ren feel confident in it. Masato could tell that Tokiya wasn’t thrilled, but he seemed less upset than he had the day he had been told. He imagined Tokiya and Ranmaru must have spoken about it. It was hard to tell exactly how Ranmaru felt. 

They arrive at their new home- a large house, overlooking the ocean, far away from the town. Masato had given his address to his nephew, and his nephew alone. He assured his nephew that if he had any questions, or if Yamato did, they were free to reach out to them at any time. 

Settling in was easier than expected. It was strange, not needing to rise with the sun, or spend all day sitting. It was strange, not having Ranmaru scold him when Masato would go outside to the beach. Ranmaru and Tokiya stayed in a room on the ground floor and Masato and Ren stayed upstairs. The house was large, but it was small enough that Masato, Ren and Tokiya handled the cleaning. Ranmaru would do the occasional parole but he had yet to find anyone. 

With time, Tokiya seemed happy. Ranmaru was never comfortable leaving Ren and Masato alone for long, but there was a town a bit closer by that was out of Masato’s Kingdom, only a twenty minute carriage ride away. For some time, it was all four of them going into the town to get supplies, but eventually Ranmaru would take short trips with only Tokiya. He still took precautions- Masato and Ren were not to go outside, and he and Tokiya would always leave at different times, so that no one could count on exactly when or how long they would be gone. But he could tell that they enjoyed their trips alone, even as short as they were. 

Masato hadn’t missed Tokiya’s book collection grow. He hadn’t missed the music from an instrument Ranmaru had picked up on one of their trips. 

And then one day, Ren had approached him, holding something behind his back. 

It was Masato’s birthday. Masato had gotten his note, and he had gotten his melon bread. There were already two pieces missing because Masato had shared some with Ren, even though Ren must have fed him at least a third of Ren’s piece of bread. Ranmaru and Tokiya were going to make dinner that night, freeing Masato of the responsibility. 

Masato tilts his head, trying to see what Ren was hiding. It must have been something he had Ranmaru pick up for him, but it clearly wasn’t a pen. It seemed too large.

“We haven’t spoken of this in a very long time, but I believe that I’ve made you a promise, and it’s one I’ve always intended to keep.” Ren’s smile is soft. It’s happy- and that’s all it is. Ren drops his hands, and Masato eyes the material in his hands. It’s clearly clothing, but nothing that Masato has ever owned. “These are suits designed specifically for being in water. I’d like to teach you to swim, Masa.”

Masato’s entire expression softens, and he smiles. The kind of smile that he rarely wore in the castle but had found himself wearing more often outside of it. He stands, letting the sewing project he was working on fall onto the bed, and he wraps his arms tightly around Ren’s neck. The arm holding the swimming clothing is pinned between Masato and Ren, but when Masato hugs Ren tightly, Ren’s free arm hugs him back. 

“Why don’t we get changed and go out and try it?”

Masato couldn’t deny that he was excited. The kind of excitement that better fit a five year old than a fifty year old- but this was a childhood experience he had never gotten. However, he was alright that it had taken this long, for the sole reason that he now got to share it with Ren. 

He very slowly lets go of Ren as he nods, and Ren hands him a pair of shorts in a deep, royal blue color. Masato doesn’t get a very good look at Ren’s until Ren is actually changed, but his sunset orange shorts fit him well. Masato finds himself staring, and it makes Ren give a low chuckle. “If you keep giving me _that_ look we’ll never make it outside.” 

Masato huffs, but Ren laughs when he sees Masato’s cheeks heat up. Ren goes into their wardrobe to dig out three of their bath towels. 

Ranmaru sees them leave, but he doesn’t question it, sitting on the couch with Tokiya. Masato doubts that he’ll be leaving the living room- because he can see out onto the beach from a large bay window that Tokiya often uses as a reading corner. Ren wraps an arm around Masato’s waist as he leads Masato near the water, and Ren lays out one of the towels, setting the other two on top of it. 

Ren opts to take Masato’s hand. “Are you ready, baby?” 

Masato nods. There were nerves involved, but he was confident that Ren wouldn’t let anything happen- and it was an exciting type of nervous. 

Ren leads him in, and Masato is already happy, just being waist deep in the water. Ren grins brightly at him. Masato feels that he’s far too old to be acting so childlike- but he lets himself. Ren looks overjoyed to see it. 

Masato isn’t sure how long they spend outside in the water, but it must be hours. By the end of it, he had managed to doggy paddle with only a bit of support from Ren. He’d never go into the ocean by himself, but Ren was extremely encouraging and had insisted that Masato had done even better than Ren had expected. 

The sun is setting when they leave, but the air is still warm. Ranmaru and Tokiya were likely just starting dinner, and Masato knows that Ranmaru doesn’t like them out after dark, but they still have some time. Ren wraps a towel around Masato’s shoulders and Ren puts his on and together they settle on the towel Ren had set in the sand and stare at the sky. 

Ren puts his arm around Masato, and Masato goes easily into his side, still wearing a soft smile. “You know, Ren. I don’t think I’ve ever had a birthday this enjoyable.” His voice gentles. “Thank you. For everything.”


End file.
